Lo que el tiempo no arregla
by GhostWritercl
Summary: Equestria ya no es la misma, muertos vivientes llenan las calles de cada ciudad y pueblo, el olor a putrefacción inunda el aire , han pasado 5 años desde el denominado "dia Z" y los sobrevivientes luchan por su vida contra bandidos y zombies ¿podrán sobrevivir ante esto horrores o morirán en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a mis lectores o nuevos lectores, esta vez les traigo una historia muy diferente a las demás, como ya pudieron leer en el resumen, tratara sobre zombies, el primer capítulo será publicado en la semana del _26_ de diciembre, sin embargo aclarare algunos puntos:

El primer capítulo trascurrirá _5_ años desde el fin de la temporada _6_ , pero el resto _10_ desde el fin de la temporada _6_

No habrá villano súper poderoso ni ninguna habilidad especial (como por ejemplo que alguien sea inmune a la infección)

No usare al mismo OC que uso siempre, este será nuevo

El rumbo de la historia podrá cambiar dependiendo de sus decisiones (algo así como sistemas de respuestas, muchos protagonistas podrán morir o vivir dependiendo de sus decisiones) la duración de los votos será de _10_ días, habrá algunos votos que pueden llegar a durar 13 dias

Las armas que habrá serán hasta la primera guerra mundial y algunas mejoradas con magia, también habrá muchos vehículos blindados.

¿sus OCs podrán participar? Posiblemente si y posiblemente no, esto depende de que tanto apoyo tenga la historia y ustedes deciden que es lo que será (guardia real o sobreviviente) (no aceptos OCs alicornios)

¿música para ciertos momentos? Sep, los links estaran al final de cada capitulo.

¿duración del fic? Habrá _3_ finales posibles, todo depende de sus decisiones.

Habra mucha referencias (armas, frases, OCs, etc) a muchos juegos y películas sea de zombies (aunque mayormente a juegos)

Este sera una historia larga y ¿ships? Habra, también podrán emparejar sus ocs con ciertas ponies si es que lo desean (aunque votaciones para ships habrá)

Espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto sin mas me despido.


	2. C1: el dia que todo cambio

UNAS CORTAS NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
Hola a todos, quiero agradecer a todos por el gran apoyo que estuvo la historia, gracias a aquellos que le dan una oportunidad a este gran proyecto que tengo en mente y gracias a aquellos que me enviaron sus OCs para la historia, cualquier duda, consejo, reclamo, etc, me lo pueden dejar ya sea en PM o en los reviews.

Los OCs iran aparecieron en medida de los capítulos, hasta el capitulo 5 tendrían que estar apareciendo todos los que me han mandado hasta la fecha.

-(texto)-pensamiento de X pony

-texto-diálogos

-texto- x pony leyendo algo

SIN MAS ACA EL PRIMER CAPITULO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NORTE DE EQUESTRIA**

 **CERCANIAS IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

 **3 AÑOS ANTES DEL "DIA Z"**

-venga traigan esas vías-dijo un pony capataz, indicando hacia una dirección en especifico

-señor el equipo de demolición ya esta aquí ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?-pregunto un pony obrero

-que pongan la dinamita en el lugar seleccionado, me avisan si tienen problemas-respondió el pony capataz, el obrero asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

Varios ponies estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro ya sea dando ordenes o trayendo materiales de construcción, una nueva línea de tren se estaba construyendo por ordenes de la princesa celestia, ya que iban a construir pueblos cercanos ya que la población crecía mas y mas, el tramo consistía en que pasara por medio de las montañas del imperio de cristal, pero esta vez querían probar un nuevo método.

Ahora nos enfocamos en una gran X que había en una montaña, a su alrededor varios ponies estaban a una gran distancia mientras otro ponían dinamita

-¿crees que esto funcione?-pregunto un guardia que estaba mirando

-yo creo, con estos avanzes tecnológicos que hubo el año pasado y su poder, seremos capases de romper una montaña-dijo el otro guardia mientras limpiaba su rifle carcano M91

-¿pero por que la princesa celestia tenia tanto apuro en contruir estas vías de tren?-pregunto otro guardia

-yo creo que va algo mas alla de que la población de equestria este creciendo mas y mas-dijo el primer guardia

Los otros dos guardias asintieron con la cabeza

-¡atencion esto va a explotar, todos a cubierto!-grito un pony mientras corria a una distancia segura, los demás ponies se cubrieron con lo que pudieron

KABOOOM

Una gran explosión se escucho y se pudo sentir, al tener mucha dinamita gran parte de la tierra temblo, sin embargo solo pudieron hacer un gran hoyo en la montaña

-demonios ¿crees que falto dinamita capataz?-dijo un pony obrero mirando un poco sorprendido la escena

-creo que si, pero igual quiero ver que tan profundo dejo la dinamita la montaña, prepara a un grupo de expedición-dijo el capataz tomando una hoja y escribiendo sobre ella

"DAÑO CON 120 DINAMITAS A LA MONTAÑA: DAÑO CONSIDERABLE PERO BAJO DE LO ESPERADO"

-"me pregunto que tanta dinamita tendremos que prender para tirar abajo la montaña, pero la princesa celestia no nos dio toda la dinamita del mundo para eso"-penso el pony capataz, hasta que fue interrumpido por un pony obrero, vi hacia la dirrecion y aprecio 8 ponies en total:

3 guardias

2 cientificos

3 obreros

-bien, creo que ya es hora de entrar a la cueva que creamos-dijo el capataz dirigiéndose hacia la cueva, los demás lo siguieron

" _quien iba a pensar que en ese momento, inconscientemente , crearía el fin de equestria, si pudiera volver en el tiempo evitaría a toda costa abrir ese maldito lugar_ "

Ya en la entrada de la cueva los ponies estaban preparándose para entrar

-bien, recuerden solo venimos a ver que tanto daño hizo la dinamita a este lugar-dijo el pony capataz

-señor no se siente un poco ¿nervioso? Ante esto ,digo, la montaña nos podría venir encima-dijo un pony obrero nervioso

-lo se, pero la princesa celestia me dijo personalmente que registrara cada vez que hacíamos detonación de explosivos, asi que acabemos esto de una vez-dijo el pony capataz entrando a la cueva

-activando luz-dijieron los guardias reales prendiendo la linterna de sus rifles mannlicher M1890, los científicos entraron ultimo.

Dentro de la cueva aun se podían notar efectos de la explosión, por el eco del lugar solo se escuchaba agua golpeando el piso y los pasos de los ponies

-a nadie le parece extraño que la explosión alla dejado un camino casi perfecto-dijo un guardia extrañado

-ahora que lo dices, es casi imposible que pase eso-dijo uno de los científicos

-ademas de que el techo del lugar ya se nos habría venido encima-dijo el otro científico, todos asintieron ante esta duda.

"esa luz…..celestia mia, juro que solo por ver la luz me hubiera alegado…pero la curiosidad era mas fuerte"

-hey miren…veo ¿luz?-dijo un pony obrero mirando una luz verde que venia de mas adelante

-los que estén de acuerdo en ir a buscar esa misteriosa luz levante un casco-dijo un pony obrero, todos levantaron el casco

-todos quédense atrás de nosotros-dijo un guardia real apuntando con su rifle hacia adelante-iremos primero ante cualquier peligro-

Su trayecto duro unos 10 minutos y pudieron notar la falta de aire en el lugar, ya que les costaba respirar, sin embargo al llegar al lugar donde venia la luz se sorprendieron al ver lo que era

(1)

-¿Qué se supone que son esas cosas?-dijo un guardia acercándose

-parecen rocas…..con diamantes verdes…-dijo el científico viendo la extraña roca

-¿no serán toxicas o algo por el estilo?-dijo un pony obrero manteniendo distancia ante un posible peligro

-no creo…ya estarías con un síntoma o algo parecido-dijo el otro científico anotando algo en una libreta

-¿deberiamos avisar a la princesa celestia sobre esto?-dijo un guardia caminando alrededor de la roca

-sera lo mas seguro-dijo el científico con la libreta mientras no paraba de escribir

 _"el impacto que causo el encuentro de esas rocas fue tal que muchos países aliados de equestria vinieron a verlo…si solo hubieran sido capaz de ver el futuro quizá no estarían tan emocionadas...pero nadie puede adivinar el futuro"_

 **LO QUE EL TIEMPO NO ARREGLA**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL DIA EN QUE TODO CAMBIO**

 **2 AÑOS DESPUES**

Muchas cosas han cambiado o mejor dicho toda equestria había cambiado desde que un elemento nuevo había sido descubierto, los científicos de equestria al no poder nombrar bien este elemento decidieron llamarlo con algo simple:

ELEMENTO 115 (por que es el elemento 115 que se descubre)

A pesar de ser un elemento nuevo se ha descubierto un uso para el publica que es capaz de crear los espectáculos mas impresionantes cuando este elemento se usaba junto a los fuegos artificiales, sin embargo también se ha descubierto otras características de revivir células muertas y dar mejoras en ciertas habilidades a los globulos rojos y blancos, por un año continuo se probo esto con animales dando siempre un resultado positivo, sin embargo hoy lo iban a probar por primera vez en un pony

EQUESTRIA

CANTERLOT

Canterlot estaba de fiesta y no era para menos, hoy se celebraban el cumpleaños numero 1500 de la princesa luna con un gran banquete en todo la ciudad en la cual toda equestria estaba invitada, este gesto fue visto muy bien por toda equestria que sin duda muchos aprovecharon de asistir

En el castillo se vivía un verdadero…..bueno mejor léanlo ustedes mismos

Muchos ponies corrian a lo largo del castillo, la mayoría chefs y empleadas con varios platos, lo sorprendente del caso es que no hubo choques y tampoco accidentes por esto.

En las calles de canterlot se veía muchas casas con decoraciones de la luna e incluso potrillos vestidos como si se tratara de la nightmare night

Entre las calles de canterlot un pony rojo de crin azul y puntas amarillas pasaba entre la gente, teniendo cuidado de no botar lo que tenia en sus alforjas, sin embargo veía todo esto con una pequeña sonrisa

-"se notan que todos se divierten, je je, un dia para salir de la rutina que nos rodea"-penso el pony sin seguir de caminar, también notando la gran cantidad de guardias armados que estaban en sus calles, pero no le dio importancia a esto

-"bien cual era la dirección….."-penso buscando entre sus alforjas-"aja, avenida siempre viva 123….raro nombre para una calle"-penso el pony haciendo un movimiento de hombros, iba a seguir cuando un empujón lo aventó al suelo , se paro rápidamente mirando al culpable cuando se dio cuenta que eran unos guardias llevando a lo que parecía un changeling llevando una armadura de soldado

-"¿un changeling?... pero no que se supone que eran nuestro aliados"-penso el pony confundido, sin embargo no le dio mas importancia y siguió su camino

UN RATO DESPUES

Toc, toc, toc

El pony rojo golpeaba una puerta de madera café, en una casa de color celeste, después de un rato salio un pony negro de crines blanca, demostrando asi su gran avanzada edad

-vaya mira quien llego-dijo el pony negro con una pequeña sonrisa abrazando al pony rojo

-maestro deadshot-dijo el pony rojo devolviendo el abrazo, demostrando un gran lazo fraternal, el pony negro denominado "deadshot" se hizo a un lado indicando que el pony rojo podía entrar.

El pony rojo entro a la casa, diriguiendose hacia la sala de estar, pero notando la gran cantidad de armas que estaban esparcidas por todo el piso.

-maestro ¿Por qué todas sus armas están botada?-pregunto el pony rojo mientras se sentaba en un sillon corriendo una m1911 descargada

-eso es por que quize cambiar de lugar las armas, me di cuenta de que estaban demasiadas espuestas y no podía arriesgarme de que la guardia real me descubriera-dijo deadshot recogiendo un bolso que había en mitad de la sala

-(tanto años y aun no lo pillan, no se si será el pony más escurridizo del mundo o es que la guardia real es demasiado estúpida) ¿ya calculo en cuanto es el valor total de esto maestro?-pregunto el pony rojo admirando todas las armas, que al ojo, serian unas 100

-je je, aun no, pero por lo que llevo su valor haciende a mas de 10000 bits, con esto me aseguro la vida de como 3 generaciones mas-respondió deadshot revisando el contenido de la bolsa, para después mirar al pony rojo y pasarla la gran bolsa-revisa si esta todo en orden-

El pony rojo cogio la bolsa y lo abrió, comenzado a sacar lo que había dentro :

Rifle mondragon personalizado

5 cargadores de 10 balas cada uno

Pistola máuser C96 con 6 cargadores

Y una winchester modelo 1897 con 42 cartuchos

-vaya maestro-dijo el pony rojo sacando el rifle mondragon mientras la examinaba-cuando le dije que me sorprendiera, no pensé que iba a estarlo tanto-

-te conozco muy bien, que puedo decir-dijo deadshot- ¿trajiste lo que te pedi?-

-hubo algunas complicaciones pero…..-respondio el pony rojo, sacando de su alforjas lo que parecía una gran bala-pude conseguir la municion que tanto pidió-

-excelente-dijo deadshot con una sonrisa

-bien creo que con esto terminado es hora de disfrutar la fiesta-dijo el pony rojo diriguiendose a la salida- ¿no viene maestro?-

-me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo que ordenar todo este desastre que tengo-dijo deadshot-creo que será para la próxima-

-nos vemos maestro-dijo el pony rojo haciendo una leve reverencia ya afuera de la casa

-nos vemos, alumno mio-dijo deadshot también haciendo reverencia, para después cerrar la puerta

-"ja, a pesar de los años, siempre tienes una excusa a ultima hora viejo"-penso el pony rojo ya dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad donde la fiesta era mas activa

CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD

4 DE LA TARDE

Varias horas habían pasado desde que la fiesta había empezado y parecía no terminar nunca, el pony rojo parecía caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pero parecía no importarle al estar maravillado con las contrucciones de canterlot

-"y pensar que vivi un tiempo aca, no se por que no admire esto antes"-penso el pony rojo, para después darse cuenta que había llegado justo a la plaza de canterlot, donde una gran pantalla se alzaba gracias a la magia de los unicornios en donde se veía a la princesa celestia con una serenidad que daba siempre

-queridos ciudadanos de cantelort, les quiero dar las gracias por asistir a este mega fiesta por motivo del cumpleaños de mi querida hermana luna-cuando la princesa celestia dijo esas palabras muchos aplausos se escucharon-ahora unas palabras de mi hermana en este dia tan especial-

-no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerlos a cada uno de ustedes, muchas cartas de cumpleaños me han llegado en los últimos días créanme cuando les digo que he leído cada una de ellas con mucho alegría, gracias a todo y ahora a disfrutar la fiesta-termino de hablar la princesa luna mientras de fondo se escuchaba un canción de fondo (2)

El pony rojo pudo ver como la mayoría de ponies se ponía a bailar ya sea en parejas o en solitario y esto se repetia en cada metro de la ciudad, se notaba la felicidad extrema en cada uno de los ponies

-"me gustaría quedarme un poco mas….pero debo volver temprano si quiero algo de comer….aca todo esta a un costo muy elevado"-penso el pony rojo dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes, cuando iba a mitad de camino vio coo una patrulla de la guardia real se dirigia a la estacion de trenes, esto le parecio extraño y lo peor, es que nadie mas parecía notarlo, la curiosidad invadio al pony rojo que siguió la misma ruta que los guardias, pero mientras mas se acercaba a la estación pudo notar como otro numero de ponies, ya siendo guardias o civiles, miraban algo e incluso podía jurar que algunos estaban vomitando, cuando el pony rojo ocupo sus alas para elevarse y ver la escena, sus ojos se abrieron en máxima expresión y su boca se abrió por completo

-"pero que….dulce celestia"-penso horrorizado el pony rojo

(3)

La escena parecia sacada de pesadillas, habían 4 ponies en totales, 2 con bata de científico y 2 que parecían ser prisioneros, todo estaban con los ojos abiertos y una gran herido en el cuello que salía grandes cantidades de sangre, mas adelante estaban 2 guardias reales atentiendo a un compañero suyo que parecía quejarse de algo, también cerca de ellos había un pony que tenia multiples agujeros, siendo la conclusión mas lógica que había muerto por disparos

El pony rojo tuvo que correr a un basurero cercano para vomitar ante toda la sangre derramada que había, después de vomitar como por 10 minutos, decidio acercarse esta vez caminado y se había dado cuenta que gran cantidad de ponies había llegado a ver la escena

-permiso-dijo un guardia real llevando del hombro a otro que tenia un gran herida dejando un rastro de sangre por donde iba-donde demonios esta esa ambulancia-

El pegaso rojo decidio seguir caminando a través de los ponies, nadie mas de canterlot parecía notar lo que paso en la estación de trenes, el pegaso por fin había llegado a la entrada para ver como la guardia real estaba prohibiendo todo el paso, pero aun podía verse la masacre

-(bien con las pruebas que hay en este lugar, diría que estuvieron experimentando con los prisioneros y estos se revelaron causando esta masacre)-penso el pony rojo, pudo ver como la ambulancia había llegado al lugar, bajando 2 ponies paramedicos que tomaron cada uno un cadáver, el silencio reinaba en el lugar

-tendre que llegar a bañarme por esto-dijo unos de los paramédicos

-una ducha y un psicólogo también-dijo el otro medio perturbado que llevaba un pony prisionero, cuando de repente siente en su espalda una leve respiración y un movimiento-hey, uno sigue con vida-dijo sorprendido, bajando de su espalda al pony-señor ¿esta bien?-

-(claro solo tiene una herida en el cuello que ya no le sangra…momento como es posible que respire si ya la herida no bota sangre…..)-penso el pony rojo dudoso, también pudo notar de como en las ventanas del tren había movimiento de sombras, pero iban a paso lento

El pony prisionero levanto la mirada abriendo los ojos sorprendieron al todo el mundo…..tenia los ojos color rojo sangre y gruñía como perro rabioso

-¿pero que…?-pregunto el pony paramédico antes de que el pony saltara a su cara y le diera un gran mordisco sacándole un ojo y comiéndolo mientras el pobre pony gritaba de dolor, los demás ponies al ver esta escena salieron corriendo, la guardia real del lugar iba a intervenir cuando las ventanas del tren se quebraron saliendo una decena de ponies con los mismo síntomas que el pony prisionero, la guardia real trato inútilmente de salvar sus vidas

El pegaso rojo al ver como al guardia real del lugar fue derrotada, salio corriendo junto a los demás ponies, mientras veia como los ponies caníbales algunos camiando y otros trotando alcanzaban a algunos que no se enteraban que estaba ocurriendo, podía ver como las victimas trataban inultimente de quitárselos de encima antes de ser mordido en cualquier parte del cuerpo muriendo por falta de sangre

-(debo salir de aquí)-fue el pensamiento del pony rojo mientras seguía corriendo, miro al piso y se tranquilizo al ver muchas sombras de pegaso, sin embargo esa alegría no duro nada al ver como una se diriguia hacia el, ágilmente se agacho haciendo que el pony pasara de largo cayendo sobre otro, cuando el pegaso rojo miro al culpable vio que era un pegaso con el mismo síntoma, ojos rojos, gruñir como perro rabioso y un gran herida en alguna parte de su cuerpo

-(de la que me salve)-penso el pegaso sin parar de correr.

Gritos, la carne siendo separada de los huesos y olor a putrefacción inundaban canterlot.

-TODO EL MUNDO HACIA EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT YA, REPITO, TODO EL MUNDO HACIA EL CASTI…-dijo un pegaso de la guardia real por un altavoz antes de ser interceptado por un pegaso caníbal, el pegaso rojo pudo ver como la guardia real trataba inútilmente de matar a los infectados, por mas balas que le llegaran no parecían ceder ante el dolor.

El gran castillo de canterlot rápidamente se había llenado de ponies que aun no estaban vueltos locos, sin embargo por todo el castillo, ponies locos trataban de entrar siendo detenenido por la guardia real que usaban armas de corta distancia

-hermana ¿Qué hacemos? Pronto se nos acabara el espacio para albergar a mas ponies-dijo la princesa luna preocupada

-no podemos dejar a todos esos ponies afuera luna, aun pueden llegar-dijo celestia con una mirada triste

-lo se hermana, pero si dejamos que unos de esos ponies entre al castillo esto se convertirá en una verdadera masacre, no tenemos opción hermana –dijo luna seria

-no hermana no lo hare, mi deber es cuidar de los ponies que aun tienen oportunidad de salir de este infierno-dijo celestia seria, luna solo miraba indiferente a su hermana, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un gran error, un guardia llegaba desesperado

-¡princesas hay problemas!-dijo el guardia

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo celestia

-esos ponies locos atravesaron la entrada y estamos perdiendo muchos guardias, será solo minutos antes de que llegan aca-dijo el guardia preocupado

-¿tienen rutas de escape?-pregunto luna preocupada

-los especialistas de la guardia real de elite trazaron un plan, sin embargo no se ha podido llevar a cabo por los distintos ataques de ponis locos en todo el castillo-dijo el guardia

-¿Qué haremos hermana?-pregunto luna preocupada, celestia solo se quedo pensando.

Afuera las cosas seguían jodidas, tantos ponies locos civiles como guardias se tomaban las calles, los sobrevivientes corrian al ver estos monstruos, el pony rojo seguía corriendo acompañado de miles que lo imitaban

-(demonios, ahora que el castillo de canterlot se lleno de infectados no hay otra ruta de escape)-penso el pony rojo preocupado, los sobrevivientes habían dado vueltas en circulo llegando de nuevo a la plaza de canterlot

-¡hey! ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio de repente?-pregunto un pony preocupado

-eso es verdad, se supone que hace un momento esto estaba lleno de ponies locos-dijo una yegua sosteniendo entre sus cascos a un potrillo que lloraba

-todo silencio, debemos saber en donde están-dijo un guardia que estaba en el grupo apuntando con su fusil automatico bar por todos lados, pero no se escuchaba nada, solo los disparos y gritos, hubo minutos de tensión hasta que una yegua comenzó a toser

-¿mama te sientes bien?-pregunto un pony al ver como la yegua tosía sangre para caer desmayada-un medico!-grito desesperado , pero nadie movia un musculo-venga, no se queden parado, mierda, por favor….-dijo el pony con lagrimas en los ojos, pero antes de que alguien dijiera algo un pony salio de una arbusto cercano mordiendo en el cuello al guardia

-AAAAGGGHHHh-grito el guardia mientras disparaba su rifle contra los civiles que no alcazaron a reaccionar y muchos murieron o quedaron con heridas de muerte, para peor multiples ponis salieron del alrededor y comenzaron a comer uno a uno a los civiles

El pony rojo miraba impotente como los zombies mataban a potrillos, ancianos, yeguas mientras estos suplicaban por piedad, incluso como algunos como ultimo recurso se arrodillaban para tratar inútilmente de salvar su vida

-(debo salir de aca)-penso el pony volando lejos del lugar, sin embargo para su suerte fue visto por varios pegasos locos que fueron tras el, comenzado una persecución aérea intensa

-(como me pillen no la cuento)-penso el pony rojo preocupado haciendo multiples maniobras para perder a los ponies que finalmente funciono

-(lo logre)-el pony rojo comenzo a reducir su velocidad para recuperar aliento-(esto es algo que no se…..)AGH!-grito el pony rojo al chocar con un pony, ambos cayeron al piso siendo el pony rojo llevándose la peor parte al sentir como una de sus alas se había quebrado

-¡AGH! ¡MI ALA!-grito el pony rojo mientras con sus cascos tomaba su ala derecha y le salían lagrimas de dolor, sin darse cuenta de que un pony loco se acercaba despacio hacia el, hasta que sintió como alguien se tiraba encima de el y trataba de morderlo

-(no, no, no, no ,no , no , no, no, no, no, no)-pensaba el pony rojo haciendo fuerza con sus cascos evitando al pony loco que se acercara a su cara, podía ver como la sangre le caia en la cara y trataba de no abrir la boca

BANG

Una gran línea de sangre cubrió al pegaso que vio como el pony dejaba de moverse pasando de tener ojos rojos a tenerlos blancos y caer a un lado muerto, después sintió como era tomado por algo o alguien

-¡OTRO SOBREVIVIENTE! LLEVENLO A LA ZONA SEGURA!-gritaba alguien, cuando el pegaso al origen del disparo, vio a un guardia maron de armadura morada con un rifle Springfield M1903 con mira francotiradora, se podía deducir que era de la guardia real de elite de equestria, el pegaso rojo asintió con la cabeza, mientras el guardia le devolvió el gesto para después ir con varios guardias hacia la dirección del castillo de canterlot

El pony rojo fue subido a una carroza medica siendo atendido por 2 paramedicos

-te pondrás bien chico-dijo un paramédico poniéndole una venda en su ala derecha

-tendras que estar en un buen tiempo de reposo si quieres volver a volar, tranquilo, te llevaremos a un punto seguro-dijo el otro paramédico sacando una aguja

-¿de que punto seguro están hablando?-pregunto confundido el pony rojo

-se crearon varios puntos seguros en equestria a través de lo que esta pasando, ahora nos diriguimos hacia el …-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un gran ruido interrumpio todo, lo ultimo que vio el pony rojo antes de desmayarse fue como el paramédico era atravesado por una bayoneta en la cabeza

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES DEL "DIA Z"**

 **MANEHATTAN**

Una figura de un pony se notaba en la cima de un edificio, era el medio dia, y la ciudad permanecia callado dándole un aspecto tétrico al lugar, varias nubes negras se podían ver a lo lejos y varios letreros gigantes ya oxidados se podía apreciar en uno de los rascacielos mas grande del mundo

-(este hubiera sido un lugar increíble si solo se hubiera terminado)-penso el pony, la tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida por unos pasos detrás de el, una luz se prendio dando paso a una yegua negra de crin morada turquesa y amarilla, ojos celeste, su cutie mark no se podía ver por una ropa que llevaba, teniendo una escopeta winchester modelo 1912

-¿ya sabes para donde aurora?-pregunto el pony con frialdad

-si, he visto algunos almacenes que tiene comida, no me alcanzo el espacio para todo eso, por eso vine a buscarte "jhin"-dijo alegre la pony

El pony ahora conocido como "jhin" miro a la pony negra antes de responder-sera mejor ir, la noche pronto caera y no es conveniente estar aca-dijo yendo hacia aurora, cuando el pony llego a la luz, se pudo apreciar un pegaso rojo, sin embargo se le notaba que le faltaba una ala teniendo una gran cicatriz en su lugar, el mismo pony que hace años vivía en primer mano los horrores que pasaron en canterlot el "dia z"

(4)

Mientras se iban por la puerta de emergencia del edificio, jhin le dio una ultima mirada a las calles de manehattan viendo que estaba infectado de ponies zombies, el solo dio una negación con la cabeza saliendo del lugar, para después enfocar como el sol estaba descender de a poco mientras una gran luna negra salía por el otro lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 **CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO EL "NUEVO MUNDO"**

* * *

(1)

busquen "element 115" en google, les aparecerá como una roca azul, pero en mi historia que sea verde

(2)

 **/watch?v=HEXWRTEbj1I**

 **(3)**

 **/watch?v=YlApxZ5rF00**

 **(4)**

 **/watch?v=LrDUfL0C2z4 (del segundo 0:00-0:33)**


	3. C2: conociendo el nuevo mundo (parte 1)

Pequeñas notas del autor: vaya ¿ha pasado un tiempo no? jeje, perdón por la demora, pero como explique hace unos días, el colegio se puso re bélico para algunas cosas, lo importante es que actualice este año, pero bueno, acá el episodio, espero que lo disfruten:

Cualquier duda, reclamo, falla de redacción o de ortografía avísenme por review o por PM :), son todos bienvenidos en ese sentido.

* * *

 _ **LO QUE EL TIEMPO NO ARREGLA**_

 _ **CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO EL NUEVO MUNDO PARTE I**_

* * *

 _"¿qué hacer cuando ya no te quedan fuerzas para luchar?"_

 _"qué hacer cuando todo está en tu contra?"_

 _"¿qué hacer…..cuando ya no hay esperanza?"_

* * *

 **(1)**

Equestria…un hermoso reino gobernados por las princesas celestia y luna, cuna de grandes pensadores y avances muy avanzados para la época, también la envidiaba de miles de naciones.

Para muchos, un perfecto lugar para vivir, para otros, un reino que sería una potencia mundial.

Supongo que nuestro exceso de confianza nos llevó hacia nuestra perdición.

Las áreas de tecnológica, militar y científica predominaban, cada día los científicos inventaban o creaban algo que revolucionaba y asombraba al mundo.

En el área militar, fue uno de los mejores avances que sufrió equestria, armas que hace décadas atrás uno no creerían que hubieran existido, mientras las demás naciones se tenían con conformar con arcos, espadas y con un poco de suerte, fusiles de percusión, nosotros los equestrianos teníamos armas de fuego y vehículos poderosos.

Ametralladoras portátiles, fusiles de cerrojo, subfusiles, pistolas, cañones anti aéreos, tanques, vehículos blindados, etc.

Las naciones del mundo se impresionaban con el poder destructivo de estas armas.

El área científica, que nos llevó a lo que estamos ahora, no se quedaba atrás, miles de medicinas y antibióticos se descubrieron, miles de ponies, grifos, cebras y cualquier ser viviente se salvaron gracias a estos avances.

Hasta que sucedió.

Un día, los científicos descubrieron un desconocido elemento, uno que al principio daba ventajas que ellos creían que no existía.

Sus características no pudieron ser estudiadas bien a causa de la pandemia que asolo nuestras tierras.

Distintas versiones se tienen de los hechos ocurridos, pero de algo estoy seguro.

Esto está muy lejos de terminar.

Recorte de un diario de equestria.

* * *

 **MANEHATTAN**

 **17 de septiembre de 1919**

* * *

 _DÍA_ _102_

Esas cosas se han expandido rápidamente por toda equestria, ya ninguna ciudad o pueblo es segura y según los últimos reportes.

Dos quintas partes de la población han sido infectados.

Los síntomas han sido aclarados, el infectado comienza a tener altas fiebres, luego a tener tics por todo su cuerpo, su piel empieza a ponerse pálida y para ya cuando le preguntes que le pasa, te estará atacando.

El refugio de manehattan apenas aguanta, la comida, el agua y las municiones empiezan a escasear, encomendamos a celestia para que tenga piedad de nosotros.

 _DÍA 105_

Todos muertos, están todos muertos, nada pude hacer para salvarlos, esas cosas penetraron el refugio en la noche, pillándonos con la guardia baja.

Apenas Salí de ahí con mucha…..pero mucha suerte, pero estoy encerrado en un almacén, solo tengo tres balas de mi pistola m1911, he emitido múltiples señales de ayuda por la radio.

Me doy cero esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero de algo estoy seguro.

No moriré comido por esas cosas, antes prefiero el suicido.

 _DÍA_ _106_

Será así entonces, nunca creí que nuestra nación acabaría así, solo espero que no se expanda más allá de equestria.

Termino mi vida con estas palabras, perdón a mi familia y mis conocidos.

* * *

Jhin leía el diario con cierta tristeza, mientras en su casco tenía una chapa militar con la inscripción:  
Teniente Price

-(no puedo creer que ya hallan pasados cinco años desde el comienzo de esta pesadilla, pareciera ayer que todo vivían felices y sin casi ninguna preocupación)-Pensaba jhin-(no sé cómo he estado vivo todo este tiempo, me pregunto por qué no mejor me suicido para ahorrar este lamento)-

Jhin mira hacia el cielo, una luna llena se veía en un cielo nocturno estrellado, el simple sonido de los gruñidos de los zombis era lo único que se escuchaba en un ambiente tétrico.

-(Manehattan, una de las grandes ciudades de equestria, fue la primera que cayó ante los refugiados y la pandemia, por lo que se de los relatos de los sobrevivientes de esta ciudad, a los cuatro meses de comenzada el caos, la ciudad se fue a oscuras completamente, una ciudad que ahora está llena de cadáveres caminantes)-pensaba con cara melancólica.

Después de admirar el cielo nocturno, saco una foto de su mochila, en esta se podía apreciar a el junto a dos pegasos, una yegua y un semental que tenia de fondo aquel edificio grande de manehattan con sus luces prendidas, dando un toque único a la foto, dio un suspiro antes de guardar la foto.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 ** _7 MESES DESPUÉS DEL "DÍA Z"_**

* * *

 _-¡aquí el escuadrón Charlie de la zona este! ¡Veo múltiples enemigos acercándose a nuestra posición! ¡Procedemos a abrir fuego!-_

 _-¡escuadrón alfa de la zona sur! ¡Tenemos contacto visual con el enemigo! ¡Son demasiados!_

 _-¡escuadrón bravo de la zona oeste! ¡Han atravesado el perímetro! ¡Necesitamos apoyo urgente!-_  
 _-¡escuadrón alfa de la zona este! ¡Contacto con los monstruos! !Oh mierda! ¡Vienen por la derecha! ¡Vienen por la derecha!-_

 _-¡escuadrón bravo de la zona sur! ¡Tenemos muchas bajas! ¡Repito! ¡Tenemos muchas bajas! ¡Necesito apoyo médico de inmediato!-_

 _-¡escuadrón alfa de la zona oeste! ¡Hemos perdido el perímetro delta! ! ¡Repito! ¡Zona delt….! esperen ¡¿Qué demonios?! Oh mierda! ¡ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_

 _-A todas las unidades en baltimare, aquí cuartel general, nos han dado la orden de retroceder a la zona centro de la ciudad ¡retirada! ¡Repito! ¡Retirada!-_

 _-¡apoyo aéreo y terrestre en camino! ¡Evacuen los civiles!-_

 _-¡aquí unidad de asalto delta! ¡Venimos por el sur perseguidos por esos monstruos! ¡Necesitamos apoyo de inmediato! ¡Corto!-_

 _-¡necesito fuego de artillería en la posición Charlie-delta-xulu-3204 ahora! ¡Necesitamos evacuar la zona y esos monstruos no nos dejan movernos!-_

 _-¡recibido! ¡Bombardeo en camino!-_

Disparos, explosiones y gritos de dolor se podían escuchar en la ciudad de baltimare, que estaba siendo constante iluminadas debidos a la explosiones.

En la calle muchos guardias reales corrían de un lado a otro mientras civiles corrían hacia una sola dirección.

El puerto.

La ciudad era un total caos, miles de vehículos ligeros, tanques y metralletas ligeras iban al centro de la ciudad, mientras muchas unidades de guardias reales apuntaban con sus armas a toda la población en busca de actividad sospechosa.

En el cielo las cosas no eran mejor, miles de zeppelins y aviones invadían la ciudad, muchos de esos zeppelins ayudaban a evacuar gente, mientras que otros ayudaban a los aviones a contener la invasión.

Miles de ponys estaban en los tejados esperando ser rescatados, los unicornios lanzaban magia con su cuerno para que un poco de suerte, un Zeppelin fuera a por ellos.

Un pony vestido con una capa en su espalda de color café, veía esto en lo alto de un edificio.

 **(2)**

Su mirada se fijó en como un edificio caía al suelo a causa del bombardeo, una lagrima se deslizaba por su ojo derecho.

- _triste ¿no es cierto?_ -pregunto una voz al lado de este, lo cual lo exalto un poco.

El pony se dio vuelta hacia la dirección de la voz, encontrándose a una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin naranja con algunas líneas de color rosa, su cola era rosada.

- _si…..bastante triste la verdad_ -respondió el pony, con un suspiro volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad, más específicamente al centro, el cual parecía una zona de guerra- _no sé cómo llegamos a esto_ -

- _nadie lo sabe, seguramente en algún futuro, cuando todo esto haya terminado, se aclaran las dudas_ -dijo aquella yegua.

- _espero de verdad que sea así_ -dijo el pony - _¿alguna señal de un zeppelin?_ -

- _nada todavía, siguen llegando muchos, pero van a los principales lugares de la ciudad_ -

- _era de esperarse ¿tienes idea de dónde van los zeppelins?_ -

- _ni idea, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que esto ahora mismo_ -

- _cierto_ -dijo el pony, ahora mirando hacia el cielo- _somos afortunados en aun sobrevivir a esto_ -

- _creo que todo piensan lo mismo, solo hay que mantener aun la esperanza_ -dijo la yegua sentándose a un lado del pony.

- _lo sé, solo quiero irme de acá, a todo esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ -pregunto el pony bajando la mirada.

- _holy flower ¿y el tuyo?_ -pregunto la yegua conocida como holy flower.

- _solo llámame jhin por ahora_ -respondió jhin frio.

- _ok…..jhin…..¿entonces qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de acá?_ -pregunto flower curiosa.

- _no se la verdad, supongo que buscar a mi familia seria lo primero_ -respondió jhin.

- _pienso hacer lo mismo_ -dijo flower.

Los dos se quedaron mirando hacia la ciudad, sin aun creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-(¿hasta que limite es capaz de llegar uno para sobrevivir? ¿Cuánto tiempo costo construir esta ciudad y cuantos habitantes se tuvieron que ir de sus casas? Todo esto da lástima y un sentimiento de solo querer llorar ¿Por qué esto nos está ocurriendo a nosotros? ¿Qué hicimos tan mal para sufrir esto? ¿Quién mirara esas familias a los ojos y tendrá el valor de decirle: nunca más podrán volver a su casa?)-pensaba jhin mirando con nostalgia una foto de una yegua terrestre de color gris con crin amarilla y naranja.

Ambos se mantuvieron un buen rato así hasta que un grito atrás de ellos lo alerto, cuando miro hacia atrás pudo ver como una horda de zombis entraba por la puerta que daba hacia el tejado del edificio.

- _¡oh mierda!_ -dijo jhin sacando una pistola máuser c96.

- _¿Cómo lograron subir hasta acá?_ -pregunto flower en shock.

- _eso no importa ¡todo el mundo a la orilla del edificio!_ -grito jhin comenzando a disparar hacia la horda, flower solo observaba temerosa esto.

 **BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.**

Solo tres zombis habían sido abatidos.

Jhin sacaba un cargador de su bolsillo, solo para darse cuenta que tenía cuatro balas.

- _demonios….._ -dijo jhin nervioso.

Pudo ver como la horda se acercaba más y más, el miro hacia el vacío del edificio, encontrándose con una pila de cadáveres acolchando.

- _te enojaras conmigo por esto_ -dijo jhin tomándola de la espalda.  
- _¿A qué te re_ …..-flower no termino la pregunto cuando fue abrazada por jhin y ver como este la tiraba al vacío.

- _aaaaaahhhhhhh_ -gritaba flower cerrando los ojos.

 **PUM**

Flower abría lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse que seguía abrazada por jhin, esta se separó rápidamente.

- _¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?_ -pregunto alterada y con un leve sonrojo.

- _era esto o que nos comieran-_ dijo jhin sacándose partes de ponis de su cuerpo.

- _¿!sobre qué caímos!?_ -pregunto flower alterada.

- _sobre un montón de cadáveres_ -respondió jhin, como si nada.

- _¡¿Qué?!...creo que voy a vomitar_ -

 **PUM**

- _¿ugh?_ -preguntaron jhin y flower al unísono, cuando miraron hacia el montón de cadáveres se dieron cuenta que era un zombi.

- _oh por favor_ -dijo jhin, temiéndose lo peor, miro hacia arriba, viendo como miles de zombis caían- _¡vámonos_!-

Flower comenzó a correr hacia la calle seguido por jhin, mientras más zombis caían atrás suyo.

- _¡atención a todas las unidades zeppelins de rescate! ¡Aquí cuartel general! ¡Las azoteas no son seguras y la ciudad se ha perdido! ¡Repito! ¡La ciudad se ha perdido! ¡Todo el mundo salga de allí de inmediato!-_

* * *

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Mientras jhin entraba al almacén, se fijó en el cadáver de afuera, mirándolo con pena.

-(pobre tipo)-pensaba -(debe ser horrible saber que tu hora de muerte se acerca y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo menos murió rápidamente)-jhin observo el agujero de bala que tenía en la cabeza el cadáver y las tripas afuera, ya muy deterioraras con el paso del tiempo.

El almacén estaba lleno de sangre y cosas esparcidas por el piso, la única luz que había no alcanzaba iluminar toda la habitación.

Aurora buscaba cosas en la habitación, hasta que algo le llamo la atención en una pared.

- _jhin, ven a ver esto_ -dijo aurora, llamando la atención de jhin.

- _¿Qué pasa aurora? ¿Qué encontraste?_ -pregunto jhin en tono frió, acercándose a su compañera.

- _mira este mapa, es del escuadrón ciento dos_ -respondió aurora, sorprendida.

-(el escuadrón ciento dos, conozco esa historia, unas leyendas y digno de admiración por todo los sobrevivientes, incluyéndome, fueron un escuadrón de asalto que logro la gran hazaña de evitar que un gran ejercito de zombies invadiera la bahía marina de manehattan, tres buques de civiles salieron con éxito y más de dos mil vidas se salvaron, muchos soldados murieron, pero siempre son recordados. Por lo que oí, algunos sobrevivieron a eso y están esparcidos por toda equestria, son llamado "escuadrón de la muerte")-pensó jhin admirando el mapa.

El mapa efectivamente, era del muelle de manehattan, teniendo varias cruces rojas en la entrada del muelle, con la siguiente descripción:

dos batallones de asalto equipados con subfusiles _MP18_ y escopetas winchester _1912 y 1897_

dos tanques MARK I

un batallón con metralletas ligeras MG08 y REVELLI _1914_

Apoyados por policías y voluntarios.

" _ **lls ne passeront pas" (3)**_

- _¿Por qué esta esto aquí?_ -se preguntó jhin, sin dejar de examinar el mapa

- _no lo sé, estaba a contra luz, quizá son preciados por la historia que contienen_ -respondió aurora con la duda.

- _posiblemente, eso significa que puede haber alguien por aquí_ -dijo jhin arrancando el mapa y guárdenlo en la mochila- _quizá los necesitemos-_

Leves murmullos y pisadas se escuchaban a las afueras del almacén.

-¿ _uhm?_ -pregunto aurora

- _demonios, tenemos compañía_ -dijo jhin- _a la oscuridad ya_ -

Ambos ponis se escondieron en las esquinas, mientras las pisadas se escuchaban y los murmullos se aclaraban

- _¿Cómo fue la caza de hoy, colega?_ -pregunto una voz

- _todo normal, excepto que unos sobrevivientes tenían esta preciosa arma_ -dijo otra voz, se escuchaba un arma siendo cargada _-parece un prototipo o algo-_

- _excelente, quizá los vendamos a un buen precio_ -dijo la primera voz- _ve preparando tus cosas, por lo que escuche, han ocurrido muchos asesinatos de supervivientes a los alrededores-_

- _¿serán los zombis?_ -pregunto la segunda voz

- _no, las heridas que tenían eran echo con machete o algo parecido, estate alerta_ -respondió la primera voz, antes de oír pisadas de alejamiento.

- _lo tendré_ -dijo la segunda voz, entrando al almacén.

Cuando la luz lo revelo era un pony encapuchado y con un traje destruido, solo se le veía su cola que era amarilla y las patas, que eran de color rojo, en su espalda llevaban una escopeta de dos cañones.

-(espera, eso era un prototipo que fue mostrado al público dos meses antes del día z ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?)-se preguntó jhin-(como sea, ahora es mía)-

Jhin saco de su mochila un machete con el mango rojo, se acercó lentamente al pony y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le llamo la atención con un toque en la espalda

- _¿ya es hora?_ -pregunto el pony dándose la vuelta, con la sorpresa de encontrarse a jhin, no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando el machete le atravesó su garganta, cayo al piso ahogándose en su propia sangre y haciendo lo posible para sacarse el machete.

Jhin veía como el pony se retorcía mientras mucha sangre salía, hasta que se dejó de mover.

- _buenas noches, bastardo_ -dijo jhin comenzando a saquear el cuerpo, mientras más sangre salía del cuello del pony muerto.

-(municiones 7 x57 mauser, 7x 55 suizo y .45 acp, nada mal-) pensó jhin, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la escopeta-(ahora el premio gordo)-

Jhin saco la escopeta y la examino, dos cañones unidos utilizando munición de escopeta, lo llamativo era que era demasiado simple y parecía de fabricación cacera.

- _oye aurora_ -dijo llamando la atención de su compañera, que se asomaba con su escopeta apuntando- _ten, un regalo_ -le lanzo la escopeta.

Cuando aurora la recibió, una sonrisa se le notaba en su rostro- _oohhhhh, que lindo, muchas gracias jhin_ -dijo aurora feliz examinando su arma.

- _bro ¿ya terminaste?, mira que es hora de irnos_ -dijo la primera voz fuera del almacén.

Jhin le hizo una expresión con la cabeza a aurora, esta se escondió nuevamente mientras jhin se quedaba a espalda de la entrada del almacén.

Pasos se sentían afuera del almacén, y otro pony apareció, este iba encapuchado y con ropas.

- _¿bro? ¿Estás ahí?_ -pregunto el pony sin recibir respuesta, cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia el cadáver retrocedió sorprendido, pero cuando vio a jhin, saco un _fusil tipo 30_ que tenia en su espalda.

- _¡hijo de puta!_ -grito sorprendido, pero fue callado abruptamente por un fuerte sonido proveniente de su lado.

* * *

 _ **MEMORIAS 1**_

 _ **3 meses después del dia "z".**_

* * *

 **(4)**

Un hermoso medio día iluminaba las tierras de equestria, sin ni una nube a la vista y todo en una supuesta tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, la historia cambiaba en tierra, muchos zombis caminaban sobre el terreno y un olor a putrefacción se olía por todo el entorno.

Una figura se podía notar en las fronteras del bosque everfree, muchos zombis no notaban esto y seguían caminando sin un rombo fijo, las miradas de las mayorías era de dolor y sufrimiento.

En el pueblo de ponyville, se veía un ambiente no muy alentador, marcas de sangre rodeaban cada metro del pueblo, cosas destruidas y miles de grito de lamento de los zombis alrededor.

En uno de los callejones, había un zombi devorando lo que parecía a un pony que aún se movía, sangre por todos lados y los gritos ahogados del pony.

El zombi disfrutaba su banquete cuando giro su cabeza hacia el final del callejón, viendo una figura, el zombi se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la figura, haciendo sonidos irreconocibles para cualquier ser.

Un fuerte sonido, de algo cayéndose, se escuchó.

El pony que estaba siendo comido, con sus pocas energías, vio a un pony rojo armado con una ballesta, el pony cerró los ojos por la falta de sangre, muriendo pocos segundos después.

El pony rojo se acercó hacia el pony muerto, y con cuidado registro cualquier información que diera quien era.

Carrot Cake.

La foto mostraba a un pony amarrillo con melena naranja, también indicaba su fecha de nacimiento y su estado civil.

El pony rojo guardo la credencial dentro de una bolsa a un costado suyo, para después sacar una grabadora y ponerse a grabar.

- _3 meses han pasado desde el comienzo de esta epidemia, 3 meses los cuales cambiaron completamente a equestria, las cosas ya no son como antes, muertos vivientes caminando libremente en la tierra de los vivos, ponys comiéndose unos a otros y otros matando a sus hermanos, familiares y todo conocido suyo, para sobrevivir_ -

El pony dio un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar.

- _Si encuentras esto cerca de un cadáver, déjame decirte quien soy, soy conocido como "jhin", un pony rojo de crin azul y puntas amarillas, soy unos de los pocos civiles sobrevivientes del llamado "dia Z" y ahora estoy en una misión para sus majestades, la princesa celestia y luna, seguramente te estarás preguntando por que lo hago, pues eso no lo pienso decir…..no por ahora_ -

Jhin apunto con su ballesta hacia el inicio del callejón, viendo como un zombi pasaba de largo, después de varios segundos, bajo el arma.

- _Esto ha sido la peor enfermedad…no, llamémosle pandemia, ha dejado ya un cuarto de la población de equestria infectada o muerta directamente, no sé si podre sobrevivir hasta que hallen la cura, pero de algo estoy seguro, no moriré sin luchar, fin de la comunicación_ -

El pony tomo un lápiz con su boca y escribió sobre la grabadora " _25 de marzo de 1914_ ".

-(bien, será mejor seguir)-pensó jhin, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir adelante-(no sé cuántos infectados habrá, pero no pienso irme sin esos documentos)-

Jhin siguió caminando por ponyville, siempre evitando a los infectados, muchos de estos aun sangraban y la carne aún estaba fresca.

El castillo de ponyville fue el punto de evacuación del pueblo, nadie pudo predecir que fue invadida por los infectados por todos los lados, muy pocos lo lograron y el castillo emanaba un aura de muerte.

Jhin estaba al frente del castillo, guardaba su ballesta para sacar una escopeta winchester modelo 1912.

-(seguramente estará lleno de infectados adentro, por lo que me dijeron las princesas, los documentos estarán seguramente en el despacho de la princesa twilight)-jhin miraba el balcón que se veía desde su lado-(seré cuidadoso)-

Jhin abrió la puerta lentamente, pero fue recibido por un horrible hedor que salía del salón.

-(joder…que asco)-jhin aguantaba las ganas de vomitar-(respira solo por la boca…..respira por la boca…uno…..dos…)-

Al entrar al salón, vio algo que le revolvió el estómago.

Miles de cadáveres, ya sea mutilados, abiertos por la mitad, con agujeros de balas, etc. Se veían por cualquier lugar del castillo, incluso algunos estaban clavados en los cristales del castillo.

-(no creo aguantar mucho, será mejor correr)-jhin comenzó a correr, sin importarle (mucho) que estaba siendo ensuciado con sangre por todo su cuerpo.

Ya en el pasillo, todo era silencio e iluminado, jhin recorría cada esquina con su escopeta con cuidado.

-(prefiero estar matando infectados que esto, me pone muy nervioso)-pensó jhin, con sus sentidos en alerta.

 **BAM BAM BAM**

- _¿eh?_ -pregunto jhin, viendo como salían unas pequeñas luces al final del pasillo, rápidamente, corrió hacia allá.

Antes de que pudiera entrar, escucho como dos ponys hablaban.

- _capitán, no creo que lleguen refuerzos, estamos en mitad de la nada y nuestra radio quedo al otro lado del pueblo_ -

- _debe haber algo soldado, tenemos que regresar con esos documentos_ -

-(¿documentos?...no estará hablando de…)-jhin fui interrumpido por unos cascos trotando a lo largo del pasillo, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el final, vio con horror como miles de infectados se acercaban-(¡mierda!)-

Jhin trataba inútilmente de abrir la puerta, que estaba bloqueada, de la desesperación, comenzó a golpearla- _¡hey, abran la puerta!_ -

- _¿uh? ¿Escuchaste eso?_ -

- _sí, parece un….!superviviente!-_

- _¿Qué hacemos sargento? Los infectados casi ya llegan_ -

- _debemos rescatarlo, quizá él nos pueda ayudar_ -

- _bien_ -unos pasos se podían sentir acercándose a la puerta- _¡hey tú! ¡Vamos a disparar a los infectados apenas abramos, te recomiendo agacharte! ¡¿Entendido?!_ -

- _¡si!_ -grito jhin, echando cuerpo a tierra.

- _bien….!tres!...:!dos!...!Uno!...!Ahora!_ -

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, de allí salieron dos ponis, los dos llevando traje de fuerzas especiales, uno con una metralleta MG 08 y otro con dos pistolas dreyse m1907.

- _¡entra! ¡Vamos!_ -dijo uno de los ponis.

Jhin sin perder tiempo entro rápidamente, ya dentro del despacho, tomo algo de su mochila y la saco.

Una granada.

- _¡granada fuera!_ -grito jhin, mientras los dos ponis cerraban la puerta.

Unos segundos después, una gran explosión movió todo el castillo y después….

Hubo silencio.

* * *

 **FIN FRAGMENTO.**

* * *

El pony encapuchado se tomó las manos en su garganta, mientras jhin y aurora veían con sorpresa el resultado de la explosión.

Parte del cuello del pony desapareció en una nube rojiza y la sangre saltaba hacia todos lados, el pony agonizo unos segundos más antes de caer en el piso, con el sonido de dolor y de estar ahogándose.

- _joder…vaya potencia de aquella arma_ -dijo jhin sin quita su rostro de sorpresa.

- _creo que la guardare para momentos urgentes_ \- dijo aurora con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- _bien….después investigaremos como esa arma fue capaz de crear tal desastre_ -dijo jhin, sacando de su mochila un mapa- _bien, hemos ya registrado la parte oeste y sur de la ciudad ¿deberíamos ir a la parte norte o al centro aurora?_ -

- _creo que…..conviene ir más a la parte norte, el centro seguramente estará muy infectado_ -respondió aurora.

 _-tienes razón…..después veremos cómo registrar el centro_ -dijo jhin guardando el mapa- _será mejor ponernos en marcha de inmediato, todavía quedan un par de horas hasta que nos de sueño_ -

Aurora asintió con la cabeza, saliendo del almacén, seguido por jhin.

Ya en las afueras un gran cartel se podía leer con la poca iluminación que la luna entregaba.

"almacenes umbrella"

- _bien, este es el plan, iremos con las dos linternas activas por los callejones, si nos vemos en problema subiremos como sea al tejado y entraremos adentro del edificio hasta que los zombis se vayan ¿entendido aurora?_ -pregunto jhin poniéndole la linterna su rifle mondragon, aurora asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **PUNTO DE VISTA.**_

 _ **JHIN.**_

* * *

Vi la cara de aurora una vez más, a pesar de tener esa sonrisa optimista podía saber que tenía miedo.

No la culpo, yo también lo estoy, aunque no lo quería demostrar.

Uno podría decir por las cosas que ha pasado equestria y sus habitantes, el miedo es un factor que se tuvo que haber perdido.

Pero no era así, recuerdo que antes de la infección muchos ponis debatían que había después de la vida, algunos creían que solo era como estar dormido, otros que tus mayores deseos se cumplen y otros que tus acciones decidieran tu destino, algunos estaban con miedo a la muerte y otros no les importaba que llegara.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, muchas cosas ya no importaban, la moral correcta de una sociedad avanzaba había desaparecido.

Todos tenían un objetivo claro:

Sobrevivir.

- _¿Qué piensas jhin?_ -me pregunto aurora, con tono curioso.

- _n…no, nada_ -respondí, ya caminando hacia el callejón que estaba cerca, aurora me seguía de cerca- _espero no encontrarme una horda como la vez anterior-_

- _ni me lo recuerdes, no nos acorralaron de suerte_ -dijo aurora soltando un suspiro.

- _¿lista?_ -pregunte, ella me confirmo con la cabeza- _vamos-_

Los callejones, un lugar "aparte" de la ciudad, acá muchos ponis fueron acorralados por esas cosas los primeros meses, no es callejón de ciudad sin estas tres cosas:

 **1-** un olor a muerte tan increíble que no culpo los que usan máscara antigás en esto lugares.

 **2** -sangre por donde cualquier objeto ilumine, incluso en las ventanas y en los lugares más altos.

 **3-** Tripas y órganos.

Apenas llevábamos un par de pasos, pero tuve que parar, si ya de por si equestria huele como la mierda, los callejones eran peores, muchos peores.

- _esp….espérame aurora, no puedo aguantar este olor_ -dije tratando de no vomitar, saque mi mochila y me puse a buscar mi mascara, pude ver como aurora soportaba este olor y como vigilaba la entrada del callejón con su escopeta.

-(joder aurora, no sé cómo lo haces para aguantar esto)-pensé volviendo mi mirada hacia mi mochila.

Durante un buen rato el único sonido que se escuchaba era el mío buscando mi mascara, me pregunto por qué los zombis se callaron de repente.

 _-por fin_ -dije sacando mi mascara, solo para darme cuenta que tenía el tubo roto- _oh por favor-_

Pude sentir un casco en mi hombro derecho, voltee la mirada para encontrarme a aurora con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _toma jhin, puedes usar la mía_ -me dijo mientras me extendía su máscara antigás, yo la miraba sorprendida.

- _pero aurora, es la tuya_ -dije sin quitar mi sorpresa.

- _ahora tú la necesitas más que yo, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien_ -dijo con honestidad, una pequeña sonrisa se me formo, hace mucho que no veía un acto así en equestria.

Me pare y la abrase, pude sentir como se sorprendió, pero devolvió el abrazo.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, hasta que nos separamos por el sonido de disparos a lo lejos.

- _¿eso es una metralleta?_ -pregunto aurora.

- _si…..y parece que también disparos de pistolas, debemos movernos rápido, los zombis no tardaran en llegar_ -dije.

Rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha, íbamos apuntando con nuestras armas al frente y preparados para cualquier cosa.

Pude escuchar muchas pisadas corriendo a lo largo del callejón pero no sabíamos de donde, al ser un callejón tan cerrado el sonido pasaba de un lugar a otro.

Vi como aurora apuntaba y miraba hacia atrás, sus iris celestes se encogieron.

 _-jhin, muchos zombis vienen pisándonos las colas_ -dijo aurora ya retomando su vista al frente.

Cuando ilumine atrás mío, pude ver cómo era cierto, miles de zombis corrían desesperados para atraparnos.

- _Enfoquémonos en salir de aquí_ \- dije, retomando mi vista hacia el frente.

Miles de gritos de dolor se escuchaban a lo largo del callejón, miraba al frente preparado para disparar.

Sentí que algo pesado caía a nuestro lado mientras corríamos, no debía ser un adivino para saber que eran zombis que se tiraban desde el edificio para atraparnos.

-¡ _Oh mierda!_ -grite parando en seco.

Al frente nuestro había otra oleada, pero estos venían caminando.

- _¡por acá_!-grito aurora corriendo al lado mío a un callejón que parecía libre.

De verdad, estos callejones son un puto laberinto.

No habíamos corrido mucho cuando algo me atrapo en mis patas traseras, esta acción hiso que mi cabeza golpeara el suelo.

Medio aturdido, busque el responsable de esto, pero no podía ver nada a causa de la oscuridad.

-¡ _jhin!_ -sentí el grito de aurora atrás mío, cuando su linterna me ilumino, pude ver un zombi atrapando mi pata trasero con sus dos cascos y estaba a punto de morderlo.

Rápidamente con mi otra pata le pegue una pata al zombi en la cabeza, no lo soltaba, intente una y otra vez hasta que pude ver como aurora quitaba el seguro de la escopeta.

 **BAM**

Parte de la cabeza del zombi desapareció, estuvo agonizando unos momentos antes de caer muerto definitivamente, aproveche y quite mi pata.

No había tiempo para respirar, me pare rápidamente a buscar mi rifle que estaba a un par de metros mientras escuchaba como aurora le disparaba a los zombis para mantenerlos a raya.

- _¡aurora vámonos!_ -grite mientras apunte hacia la horda de zombis.

 **BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**

8 disparos, 8 zombis muertos, aurora retrocedió hacia mi posición.

- _¡corre!_ \- me grito.

No tenía tiempo para recargar, le hice caso y comencé a correr con el riesgo de que si me aparecía alguien al frente, no lo podría matar.

Llegábamos a distintos "tramos" del callejón pero todos estaban ocupados por zombis, íbamos en línea recta mientras más zombis aparecían atrás nuestros.

Eso hasta que nuestra suerte se acabó.

Pudimos salir del callejón, pero quedamos en medio de una calle que estaba rodeado de zombis.

- _¡demonios!_ -grite, mientras con mi linterna buscaba una salida, pero al parecer no había nada.

- _¿Qué hacemos jhin?_ -me pregunto aurora nerviosa.

Yo no le respondí inmediatamente, seguía buscando una salida hasta que mirando abajo mio, encontré la entrada de una alcantarilla.

- _esto no va a gustarte_ -dije mientras la abría.

- _¿de verdad no hay otra opción?-_

- _a menos que quieras ser comida de zombis, no_ -dije mientras recargaba mi rifle, vi como aurora bajaba de un salto.

Ya con mi rifle cargado, lo guarde en mi espalda y salte hacia el fondo, pero algo me agarro del cabello y me dejo en el aire.

No podía mirar para arriba por lo angosto de la alcantarilla, trataba de zafar moviéndome de un lado a otro.

-(no no no no no no no no)-pensaba angustiado, parecía mi fin, hasta que un gran temblor movió todo el lugar.

El zombi me soltó y caía sin poder ver que tenía abajo. Cuando llegue al final de la alcantarilla, pude notar como algo me atravesaba la pata y no la podía mover bien.

Caí al piso mientras gemía del dolor, cuando di vuelta mi cabeza pude ver como un pedazo de metal me atravesaba mi pata, posiblemente se salió por ese temblor.

Trate inútilmente de pararme, pero las fuerzas no me daban, resignado, decidí examinar el lugar.

Un túnel el cual a pesar de más o menos cinco años que no se ha ocupado sigue oliendo mal, el sonido de gotas se escuchó a lo largo, parece despejado de esas cosas.

- _¿Aurora?-_ pregunte al aire, ahora que me daba cuenta ¿Dónde estaba mi compañera?

Solo me respondió el silencio, saque la máscara de gas de mi cara y la guarde en mi mochila, me comencé a preocupar y decidí sacar una máuser C96 de mi bolsillo derecho.

- _¡¿hola?! ¡Alguien!_ -grite otra vez, sin respuesta, de nuevo, genial.

mi vista se enfocó en el túnel que tenía adelante, estoy seguro haber visto una figura moviéndose por ahí, así que puse la mira en mi ojo listo para volarle la cabeza a cualquier que saliera de allí.

Sentí el sonido de un desbloqueo de arma atrás mío, cuando gire la cabeza me encontré a un pony de color marrón oscuro, crin de color marrón claro vistiendo una cazadora militar verde, este me apuntaba con un mosin –nagant justo a la posición de mi cabeza.

- _no hagas nada estúpido_ -me dijo aquel pony.

Yo también le apunten con mi pistola, pero algo me tomo del casco y me hiso una llave, obligándome a soltar el arma, vi como una pata con agujeros lanzaba mi pistola hacia el pony marrón.

- _ríndete o muere-_ dijo otra voz masculina, cuando miro al dueño de la voz, abro un poco los ojos de la sorpresa con lo que me encuentro.

Era un changeling gris, tenía los ojos de color purpura al igual que sus alas y me estaba apuntando con una escopeta winchester modelo 1912.

Yo, viendo rodeado y sin nada que hacer por mi pata mala, levante los cascos y baje mi cabeza.

- _toket, revisa aquel pony_ -dijo la voz del pony marrón, pude sentir pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí y siento como me quita la mochila.

Fueron segundos de mucha tensión, yo todavía tenía la cabeza abajo, esperando que no me mataran, aunque me harían un favor si es así.

- _es el guard, tal como nos dijo la yegua-_ dijo el changeling, parece que su nombre era toket si no me equivoco ¿de qué yegua estarán hablando?

- _bien, nos alegra saber que no es enemigo, ayúdame a trasladarlo a nuestra guardia_ -dijo el pony marrón.

 _-hey tú-_

Gire mi cabeza hacia él, venía con una cara preocupada.

 _-mira, somos amigable, hace un momento nos encontramos con tu amiga y le dijimos que te ayudaríamos si nos encontrábamos contigo-_

Yo lo mire con duda ¿se estarán refiriendo a aurora?

- _¿Cómo sé que dicen la verdad?_ -pregunto en tono de sospechosa, pude ver como miraba al changeling que seguía atrás mío.

- _toket, demuéstrale_ -dijo el pony, sentí un ruido atrás mío y cuando mire, era aurora, pero tenía los ojos morados.

- _¿era esta la pony?_ -me pregunto toket, mirándome.

- _si….si era_ -respondí, me alivie un poco al saber que decían la verdad.

 _-bien, ahora te ayudaremos, pero te advierto que esto dolerá un poco_ -me dijo el pony acercándose a mi pata que estaba atravesada.

- _¿listo?_ -me pregunto, yo solo respire calmadamente y asentí con la cabeza.

 _-tres…..dos…..uno_ …..-dijo el pony, antes de tomar sus dos cascos delanteros sobre mi pata y subirlo rápidamente, di un grito ahogado ante esto y mi visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa.

Vaya manera de terminar un día ¿acaso nunca estará el día en que no me termine golpeando o rompiéndome algo?

Lo último que pude ver ante de desmayarme fue como me subían a la altura de sus hombros.

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **PROXIMO CAPITULO: CONOCIENDO EL NUEVO MUNDO (PARTE II Y FINAL)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _REFERENCIAS U OSTs:_

 _(1):_

 _OST DE FONDO: Muse-The 2nd law: Isolated system (o el theme principla de la película world war Z)_

 _(2):_

 _OST DE FONDO: Call of duty 4- shockwave and afthermath (a partir del segundo 40 hasta el 2:10)._

 _(3):_

 _Lema utilizado por el ejército francés durante la primera guerra mundial, también en la guerra civil española en Madrid._

 _(4):_

 _RESOLUTION 1295, BURIED –INTRO (LOADING SCREEN)_

 _OCs de este episodio:_

 _1-steel guard del usuario silverwolf850_

 _2-toket del usuario reider spy_


	4. C3: Conociendo el nuevo mundo (Parte II)

_**LO QUE EL TIEMPO NO ARREGLA**_

 _ **CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO EL NUEVO MUNDO (PARTE II)**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA INFECCIÓN DE CANTERLOT.**_

 _ **VAN HOOVER.**_

 _ **CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA REAL.**_

 _ **14:37 PM.**_

* * *

 _OST: Resident evil remake Soundtrack-"Main hall"_

* * *

- **Guardias, el motivo de esta reunión es para ponerlos al día de varias cosas, la primera, hace dos días, perdimos el contacto con la ciudad de canterlot tras una inusual falla del sistema de teléfonos** -Dijo un pony de armadura negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo, en el pecho de este se podía leer las siglas "FDO" (Fuerzas Del orden), su tono de voz era de un semental.

- **Como dijo el capitán Hood, a raíz de esto, la alcaldesa decidió enviar a dos de nuestros exploradores más rápido a informar este problema el mismo día, sin embargo, perdimos el contacto hace exactamente veinte y seis horas** -dijo esta vez un pony de armadura morada, al igual que el pony anterior, este le tapaba todo el cuerpo y tenía las mismas siglas en su pecho, su tono de voz era de una yegua.

- **Pero eso no lo es peor, hemos recibido noticias de una misteriosa enfermedad que está azotando nuestro reino en este mismo instante** -dijo el pony de armadura negra, conocido como Hood, toda la sala se quedó murmurando un buen rato, hasta que el silencio invadió nuevamente- **Ante esto, la alcaldesa decidió no correr riesgos y cerrar van hoover en un área de cinco kilómetros desde los límites de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso, por ahora la teniente arrow les explicara sus nuevas órdenes** -

- **Según los informes, esas cosas apenas pueden correr y volar, sin embargo, no son muy inteligentes pero eso lo compensan con la habilidad de ir en grandes grupos, ante esto tendremos que poner infantería en los límites de la ciudad y un pequeño grupo se quedara resguardando la seguridad interna, las fuerzas navales nos apoyaran ante cualquier caso, guardias, estamos en modo de guerra, eso significa que disparen a cualquier cosa que venga con intenciones hostiles hacia ustedes o hacia los civiles, por último, tengan cuidado allá fuera soldados ¡en marcha!** -grito la teniente arrow, mientras todos los ponys salían del lugar a paso rápido con una mirada nerviosa en sus rostros.

Una vez que la sala estuvo vacía, Hood soltó un suspiro largo antes de sentarse en el suelo.

- **Debes tener fe Hood, ella es alguien fuerte, sé que está viva** -dijo arrow, sentándose a un lado de este y poniéndole un casco en su hombro.

- **Sé que es alguien fuerte, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, si es verdad el rumor sobre esas cosas…..** -dijo Hood, con tono sumamente preocupado.

- **Solo son rumores, veras que es un par de días todo volverá a la normalidad, además, si el rumor es verdad ¿Qué tan grave puede ser una simple infección?** -El tono confiado de arrow, alivio un poco a Hood, que levanto su cabeza y miro directamente a esta.

- **Tienes razón, seguramente es solo un estúpido rumor y dentro de unos día nadie lo recordara, prometo que cuando todo esto mejore, hablare con el general para que te de un ascenso de rango** -menciono Hood, con una sonrisa.

- **Je, veras que esto quedara en nada….**.-

* * *

 **4 DÍAS DESPUÉS….**

* * *

 _FIN OST._

* * *

 _OST: Arena V2-Dying light ost._

* * *

- **Acá francotirador delta, estoy viendo el área 5172, cambio** -dijo un pony azul hablándole a una radio de tamaño mediana, este pony estaba equipado con un francotirador mosin-nagant y estaba colocado en el edificio más alto de la ciudad.

- **R** **ecibido delta ¿Cómo se ve la situación? Cambio** -una voz salió desde la radio.

- **Bastante jodida, veo muchos civiles siendo comidos por esas cosas y nuestros soldados siendo superados en número, cambio** -

En las calles de van hoover, todo un caos se había formado con la infección, miles de ponys trataban de escapar de los zombis que comían todo aquello que se moviera.

De los callejones, salían zombis solitarios con heridas de mordida en su cuerpo, dejando en claro que habían sido rodeados tratando de escapar.

En la calle, un guardia real disparaba su rifle lee-enfield contra unos infectados que lo habían hecho retroceder a una pared.

- **¿De dónde salen estas cosas?** -se preguntó en voz alta el guardia mientras recargaba el arma, pero fue interrumpido por unos cascos que lo rodearon por atrás, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un zombi le mordió el cuello mientras este trataba inútilmente de sacárselo de encima antes de que llegaran miles de zombis y lo tiraran al suelo, oyendo sus desgarradores gritos y la carne siendo separada de su cuerpo.

La principal avenida de van hoover era llenada de un ejército de zombis que solo querían comer carne, mientras los restos de la ciudad eran testigos de aquella masacre que se producía.

Justo al final de la calle estaba la alcaldía, que tenía unas barricadas improvisadas y varias manchas de sangres.

Siete vehículos _LK I_ interrumpieron en la barricada, desde esos vehículos, bajaron varios guardias reales con metralletas, escopetas y metralletas ligeras posicionándose a lo estrecho de la calle.

- **Disparen cuando esas cosas estén cerca de la entrada, corto** -la voz de la teniente arrow se hizo presente en la radio de los guardias, que miraban nerviosos al ejercito de zombis.

Desde los edificios cercanos a la alcaldía, múltiples francotiradores se colocaban en posición para disparar.

- **Hagan que el dicho "Un tiro, una muerte" se cumpla el día de hoy soldados, la última unidad de la guardia real de van hoover depende de ustedes, corto** -la voz del capitán Hood se hizo presente.

- **Hagamos esto, que esas cosas aprendan que con van hoover uno no se mete** -dijo un cadete con una _MP18_ entre los guardias en la calle.

Ya cuando los zombis estuvieron solo a un par de metros sobre ellos….

- **¡Fuego!** -grito un guardia, todos hicieron caso y dispararon certeras balas contra los zombis, derribando a muchos en el proceso.

Por un momento, la ciudad parece que solo se concentraba en aquella batalla….

Poco sabían, que de nada serviría.

A pesar de que muchos zombis habían sido abatidos, los zombis no dejaban de caminar hacia la barricada, dejando la sensación de que esto no se acabaría.

- **Reciban esto ¡granada fuera!** -grito un guardia, lanzando una granada hacia los zombis, cuando esta exploto, derramo partes de ellos sobre los guardias, que veían incrédulos como estos no detenían su avance.

 **-¡¿Cuantas balas aguantan estas cosas?!-**

 **-¡No quiero morir!-**

 **-¡Son demasiados!-**

 **-¡No se rindan!-**

 **-¡Se están acercando mucho!-**

 **-¡Donde están esos francotiradores!-**

Sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, miles de zombis cayeron desde la ventana, desconcentrando la defensa de la alcaldía y atacándolos.

- **¡Base! ¡Aquí unidad 117! ¡Los francotiradores han caído! ¡Repito! ¡Los francotiradores han caído!** -grito un pony con una pistola dreyse _M1907_ disparando contra los infectados que caían de los edificios.

- **¡Recibido! ¡Salgan de allí de inmed… ¡oh mierda! ¡Han atravesado el perímetro! ¡Cuidado su retaguardia 117**!-

- **¿pero qué?-** dijo el pony, dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás y vio como otra horda de zombis se acercaban, devorando a los ponys que venían de refuerzo.

- **Que celestia nos ampare** -El pony coloco la pistola en su cabeza y se disparó.

Muchos guardias se sorprendieron ante esto, que solo pudieron seguir luchando hasta que el último fue partido por la mitad y siendo devorado, lo último que pudo escuchar este pony antes de morir fue el megáfono de la ciudad.

- **¡A todos los ciudadanos de van hoover! ¡La ciudad se ha perdido! ¡La ciudad se ha perdido! ¡Salgan de la ciudad ahora!** -

Van hoover, con apenas seis días, fue la primera ciudad que fue dominada por los zombis….

* * *

 **PDV JHIN**

* * *

FIN OST.

* * *

 _CLIN CLIN CLIN CLIN CLIN CLIN._

Mis ojos se abrían lentamente, veía todo borroso y me sentía malditamente cansado, como si hubiera corrido toda equestria ida y vuelta, sin parar.

Sentía el tacto de una cama en mi espalda y una almohada en mi cabeza, era una sensación tan única, de verdad se extraña algo suave cuando pasas ya muchos meses durmiendo en el suelo o en el pasto.

¿Cómo abre terminado así? No puedo recordar un carajo de lo que me pa…oh espera, aquellos ponys…espero que digan la verdad, no quiero terminar siendo vendido como un esclavo.

Una vez que mi vista se aclaró, me encontré con el techo de la habitación donde debía estar, pude ver que el material era como de concreto pesado.

Como el de un bunker.

Ya completamente en mis cincos sentidos principales, me senté en la cama y examine mi pata derecha, el cual tenía una venda atravesando de un lado a otro, me toque levemente esa herida y pude sentir un ardor fuerte, todavía no estaba cerrada completamente.

Supongo que aquellos ponys decían la verdad, pero no debo fiarme de ellos, hoy en día uno no debe fiarse de nadie.

Me fije que a un lado de la cama estaban mi mochila y una barra de cereal.

Supongo que debe ser hora de desayuno, será mejor no desperdiciarlo.

Después de comer la barra de cereal, me pare de la cama y tome mis cosas, ya en el piso la herida era solo una leve molestia, podía caminar con normalidad, pero si tuviera que correr, tendría problemas.

Me acerque a la puerta y acerque mi oído hacia esta, tratando de escuchar algo.

Solo había silencio.

Tenía dos opciones, o salir armado y ser considerado una amenaza, o salir indefenso y esperar que no sea una trampa.

Decidí ir por la segunda opción, lo único que necesitaba ahora era hacer más enemigos, con los que tengo basta.

Abrí la puerta y asome mi cabeza con cuidado, veía un gran pasillo con solo una dirección, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo más de tres pasos.

- **genia** l-murmure, buscando de mi mochila una linterna.

Pude notar mientras revisaba mi mochila, que ellos no me habían sacado nada, todas mis municiones, mis armas, mis apuntes y me sorprendí ver que mi dinero seguía intacto.

El dinero….algo que pueden pensar que perdió valor acá, pero estaban equivocados…muy equivocados.

Verán, después de un año desde el comienzo de la infección, múltiples mercenarios comenzaron a aparecer para llevar a los sobrevivientes a tierras seguras por el módico precio de un millón de bits.

¿Todavía no se hacen con la idea de cuánto dinero es eso? Bueno, digamos que antes te podías comprar o cincuenta cajas de granadas o veinte y cinco francotiradores e incluso, un tanque _A7V._

Pero eso no era lo peor, no, lo peor era que solo había capacidad para cuatro personas e incluso, algunas veces, muchos no llegaban a sus destinos, ya sea por piratas o por mal tiempo.

Si me preguntaran cuantos ponys murieron creyendo que habían escapado de esta pesadilla, yo les respondería muchos o incluso…miles.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, muchos de mis amigos tenían recursos para pagarse ese viaje pero no tenía ni idea cuantos lo lograron, las cartas están cortadas por una razón obvio y el teléfono apenas iba en fase "Beta", así que no sabía nada de ellos, solo espero que estén bien y estén viviendo tranquilos.

Después de un rato, había encontrado la linterna, pude notar como tenía un poco de sangre seca en ella.

Cerré otra vez los ojos un momento, recordando mi primer asesinato a un pony vivo, no me arrepiento de ello, pero tampoco estoy orgulloso.

Son tantos sentimientos encontrados, angustia, odio, miedo, felicidad, etc, etc.

Agite mi cabeza y accione el interruptor, vi como la luz de ella iluminaba tenuemente.

- **(Por lo menos sirve)** -pensé, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, examinando cada lugar con mucho cuidado ¿Quién sabría si algo aparece de la nada?

A pesar de que estoy a cuantos metros bajo tierra, aun se siente el puto sonido de los zombis acá, esos putos gruñidos que de verdad, dan escalofríos escucharlos en la noche, pero acá se siente que se multiplican y que están súper cerca de uno.

Los años pasan, pero el escalofrió al escuchar esas cosas no lo hará.

- **¿me estás diciendo que los zombis les tendieron una emboscada en mitad del callejón?** -escuche una voz masculina.

- **Así es, ya era la segunda vez que nos pasa eso, supongo que no aprendemos** -escuche la voz de aurora.

- **ummm…..tengo una duda respecto a tu amigo ¿siempre es así de frio? Digo, en ningún momento le vi cambiar su cara indiferente** -escucho otra voz masculina, pero más grave.

- **La verdad es que si, desde que lo conozco siempre fue así, nunca me ha querido contar porque es así** -

- **tendrá sus razones….iré a ver si se despertó, tenemos mucho de qué hablar** -

- **no hará falta** -dije entrando en la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de esos dos ponis.

Examinando la sala, me pude dar cuenta que era en concreto, un bunker, porque estábamos ahora mismo como la sala de conferencias por el mapa gigante, que estaba tachado en varias partes.

Aurora y esos dos ponis, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda y grande, que no tenía nada encima.

- **vaya, despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?** -me dijo el pony de cazadora militar, si no me equivoco era Steel guard y curiosamente, se me hacía muy familiar.

- **he tenido días peores, gracias por la venda y todo** -dije, mientras iba a un silla a un lado de aurora, sin dejar de pensar en que conocía a ese pony.

- **y yo que te creía alguien frio y mal agradecido-** dijo el changeling, con una pisca bromista.

Yo solo rodé los ojos antes de sentarme, pude ver como aurora me veía con cara preocupada.

- **¿Estás seguro que estas bien jhin? Digo, no es fácil quedar ileso con eso** -me pregunto, consternada.

- **Estaré bien aurora, tú me conoces, he tenido herida peores** -le dije a mi compañera, que relajo levemente la mirada.

- **En cualquier caso ¿Qué querías decirme?** -le pregunte a Steel guard, mientras me tiraba un pergamino que yo atrape con mi casco derecho.

Cuando lo abrí, pude ver una imagen de unas cajas de munición que estaba rodeada de zombis.

- **Veras, sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en nosotros pero podríamos hacer una tregua para conseguir esas municiones** -Me dijo Steel guard, llamando mi atención.

- **¿Una tregua dices? Suena interesante, sin embargo, quiero saber de cuanta munición estamos hablando, de cómo repartiríamos eso y que rol cumpliremos nosotros** -Le dije, lanzándole de vuelta el pergamino.

- **Veras, esas municiones están cerca del puerto de la ciudad y supongo que sabes que pasa por esa zona** -me dijo el changeling, el cual su nombre era tocket si no me equivocaba.

- **La zona muerta…..** -dije, cerrando los ojos.

- **¿La zona muerta?** -pregunto aurora.

- **Se le llama así debido a la cantidad de cadáveres que hay en esa zona, son tantas que poniendo una encima de otras, se podría construir un edificio de veinte pisos y firme además** -le explique, pude ver como su cara se ponía una de incredulidad.

- **Demonios-**

- **Suena peligroso, pero la recompensa lo vale, estamos hablando de muchos cargadores calibres 7,92 x 57, cargadores 7,62 x 51, cinco cajas de granadas, diferentes tipos de municiones y por lo que he sabido, hay armas recién fabricadas** -dijo Steel.

- **Gran riesgo, gran recompensa ¿Cómo nos repartiríamos eso?** -le pregunte, interesado.

- **con respecto a las municiones, seria mitad y mitad, en las armas lo resolveremos una vez aseguremos todo** -me respondió Steel.

Yo puse un casco sobre mi mentón, la verdad es que la propuesta es interesante y posiblemente si lo de las armas era verdad, podíamos tener más posibilidades de vivir, solo espero que no me terminen traicionando.

- **¿Qué piensas aurora? ¿Aceptamos o no?** -le pregunte a mi compañera, que volvió con su típica sonrisa.

- **La verdad jhin, es que nos conviene, se nos está acabando las municiones y podríamos cambiarlas allá en el mercado** -lo que me respondió aurora me había hecho un *click* en la cabeza, era verdad, se nos estaba acabando las municiones y esto era una oportunidad que no tendríamos dos veces, solo espero no arrepentirme.

- **Está bien, aceptamos esa tregua ¿Qué debemos hacer?** -les pregunte, pude ver como los dos se miraban a los ojos para después mirarme a mí.

- **¿Sabes cómo ocupar un francotirador?** -me pregunto tocket, yo solo le asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **CALLES DE MANEHATTAN.**_

 _ **12:49.**_

* * *

El camino por la ciudad se hace más largo cuando te enfocas en esquivar los zombis del lugar, llevamos una hora caminando y esto no podía ser más tenso, había como cinco zombis por cada metro de la ciudad y era una suerte que no nos descubrieran hasta ahora.

El plan era sencillo, Steel y tocket metían las cosas en la mochila mientras aurora los apoyaba con su escopeta, yo lo hacía desde un edificio lejano al lugar, que tenía la mejor vista para ese lugar.

Ahora mismo estaba junto a tocket yendo por la oeste del lugar, debido a que ahí se ubicaba el edificio en donde iba a dar apoyo.

- **Bien, hay que tener cuidado acá, por lo que se, en uno de estos edificios podrían salir miles de zombis** -me dijo tocket, viendo cada sector con mucho cuidado con su escopeta _winchester 1897._

- **No creo que puedan salir más de lo que hay acá, ni espacio tienen para amontonarse** -le dije, mientras hacía lo mismo que el pero con un _gewehr 98_ con mira telescópica.

- **Créeme amigo, si vieras lo que yo, sabrías que eso es posible y es algo no muy bonito de ver** -el tono con que me lo dijo me hizo entender que no estaba bromeando.

Seguimos caminando hasta que notamos una sombra al final del camino, pude ver como hacia movimientos raros.

- **Un zombi, yo me encargo de el** -con esas palabras, tocket fue por la parte más oscura para colocarse a un lado del zombi.

Con un rápido movimiento, este le doblo la cabeza y el zombi callo muerto, yo vi esto como una señal para comenzar a caminar.

Una vez que estuve a un lado suyo, prendió una linterna y pude ver una puerta de metal que tenía escrito "Salida".

- **Esta son las escaleras que te llevaran hasta la azotea del lugar, te recomiendo ir con ojo en las puertas ya que no se sabe que puede haber adentro** -Con esas palabras, tocket se puso a un lado de la puerta listo para abrirla, yo saque una metralleta _MP18_ que tenía una linterna debajo del cañón y desde un poco más atrás, apunte a la puerta.

Una vez que le asentí con la cabeza, el la abrió de una patada y yo entre rápidamente al lugar en busca de amenazas, grande fue mi relajo al ver que solo había polvo y muebles botados.

- **Bien, estas solo desde ahora, buena suert** e-Me dijo tocket, antes de sentir la puerta que se cerraba atrás mío, por seguridad puse un mueble junto a esta, así los zombis tardarían más tiempo en entrar.

Al final de la habitación pude ver las escaleras, decidí comenzar a caminar porque tenía tiempo limitado antes de que atacaran, apuntaba con mi mp18 a todo los lugares buscando infectados, no me podía olvidar que estaba en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad.

Una vez que pise el primer escalón, un escalofrió recorrió cada punta de mi cuerpo…..

Algo andaba mal en este edificio.

- **(Piso uno de cuarenta, ugh, esto no se subirá solo)** -pensé, antes de subir lentamente vigilando tanto mi espalda como el techo del lugar, debido a que la madera podrida _podía_ ceder en cualquier momento.

Una vez que llegue al piso uno pude notar un olor putrefacto que invadió mi nariz y no pude evitar tener nauseas ante esto.

Demonios, es como si el lugar no hubiese recibido aire limpio en estos cinco años, decidí ponerme la máscara de gas debido a que de otro modo, vomitaría y para peor, como si la desgracia me siguiera, pude escuchar el sonido de zombis por todo el edificio.

 **-genial** -murmure, antes de llegar hacia la subida de la otra escalera y preparar para subir, pero algo en el pasillo llamo mi atención.

Me acerque lentamente y pude ver que la luz del ascensor brillaba tenuemente, algo que me sorprendió debido a que después de cinco años apenas había partes con luz en equestria.

- **(¿Sera buena idea apretar el botón?)** -Pensé, antes de ver el letrero que decía "Piso dos"- **(Si funciona, me ahorro caminata)** -

Con eso último pensamiento, apreté el botón y pude ver como una luz indicaba que estaba en el piso diecisiete.

 _17._

Rápidamente saque una granada y me puse al final del pasillo, listo para lanzarla si salía una horda de allí, mi mirada había cambiado a una nerviosa.

 _16._

Deje la granada en el suelo y saque la _mp18._

 _15._

Saque la linterna de la _mp18_ y le puse una bayoneta, listo para usarlo en caso de emergencia.

 _14._

Me puse la linterna en un hueco especial que había en mi ropa, que iluminaba perfectamente adelante.

 _13._

Revise mi ropa en busca de un revolver que tenía.

 _12._

Lo encontré, pero estaba sin balas.

 _11._

No encontraba el cargador ni las balas de esa cosa, así que solo lo guarde.

 _10._

Examine por una ventana que había en el pasillo y no se veía nada debido a los edificios que tapaban la luz solar.

 _9._

Trate de abrir las puertas del lugar pero no se podía, debido a que tenían barricadas.

 _8._

Trate de sacar las barricadas pero me era imposible, estaban bien clavadas.

 _7._

Saque el rifle francotirador y examine sus balas.

 _6._

Vi por la mira del francotirador y no halle ningún rasguño o pisca de suciedad, se notaba que lo habían limpiado bien antes de esto.

 _5._

Ya con mi nerviosismo de vuelta, tome la granada y guarde la mp18.

 _4._

Puse mi casco en el gatillo de la granada.

 _3._

 _2._

 **TIC.**

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, me concentre y espere ver al primer zombi para quitar el gatillo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero no había salido nada, algo que se me hizo raro.

Guarde la granada y saque la _mp18_ , me acerque lentamente a la puerta y pude ver que estaba vacío, la luz que desprendía el ascensor iluminaba gran parte del pasillo, no había partes de ponys sueltas, órganos o incluso sangre, estaba limpio.

Yo me relaje ante esto y entre en el ascensor, se sentía bien no encontrarme a un infectado en un lugar cerrado.

Apreté el botón del piso cuarenta y espere pacientemente.

* * *

Una vez que llegue al piso cuarenta, saque mi _mp18_ y mire a todos lados, todo estaba despejado.

Salí del ascensor y pude ver la puerta que llevaba a la azotea, me acerque a esta y la abrí.

Afuera, el sol iluminaba todo la ciudad de manehattan y también notaba unas figuras de pegasos volando a lo lejos, posiblemente sean infectados.

Saque el francotirador y me puse a la orilla del edificio, busque con la mira la caja de munición para darme un punto de referencia.

La había encontrado, estaba en mitad de la calle y con muchos zombis rodeándolo.

- **(Ellos me dijeron que iban a venir por el oeste)** -pensé, antes de notar un disparo que venía de precisamente, del oeste.

Con la mira busque el origen del disparo y pude ver a Steel guard, tocket y aurora apuntando a los zombis que se les acercaban velozmente.

Sin perder tiempo, abrieron fuego contra ellos.

Yo aguante la respiración y me prepare para disparar.

 **BAM.**

Uno que se acercaba a aurora por la espalda murió por esta bala, aurora miro sorprendida esto y me busco con la mirada, cuando me encontró, agito su casco en forma de saludo, corrí el cerrojo y el cuerpo de la bala salió disparada.

 **BAM.**

Otra bala, otro muerto, esta vez era un zombi pegaso que venía bajando a toda velocidad y pude calcular bien su trayectoria.

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **CLICK.**

- **Mierda** -murmure mientras recuperaba el aire perdido, note como se habían hecho paso a través de los zombis y ahora estaban guardando la munición.

Con más calma, recargue el arma tranquilamente y me puse a ver alrededor por si había amenazas.

- **(Todo parece despejado)** -pensé, mientras miraba un momento hacia el grupo, que seguían en lo suyo.

Con mi casco, me seque el sudor de la frente que me molestaba, demonios, estaré en una invasión zombi y todo, pero ¿Celestia no podía alejar más el sol de la tierra? Me estaba puto asando y creo que no era el único.

Puse mi ojo en la mira del francotirador en busca de zombis, pero no encontraba nada, es como si se hubiesen ido de ese lugar.

- **(Que raro)** -Pensé, mientras enfocaba mi vista de nuevo hacia el grupo, que estaban guardando sin problemas las cosas, todo parecía tan calmado.

 **PUM.**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente llamo mi atención, cuando mire, pude notar como cuatro zombis salían de ahí.

- **Mierda** -Dije, pude notar como los zombis me notaron y fueron corriendo hacia mí.

Rápidamente, saque mi _mp18_ y apunte a la cabeza a uno de ellos, cuando estaba en el punto justo, apreté el gatillo.

 **CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK.**

- **¡Debes estar de puta broma!** -grite al notar como la arma estaba atascada, no tuve tiempo para arreglarla debido a que un zombi estaba a punto de morderme.

La única opción que tenía, era pegarle con la culata del arma, así que esquive su mordida moviéndome hacia la derecha y en ese instante, le pegue tan fuerte que lo termine botando del edificio.

No tenía tiempo para ver como ese maldito se convertía en puré debido a que un zombi me había tirado al piso y estaba tratando de morderme.

El mordía sin piedad la _mp18_ que ocupaba como escudo, podía notar como la madera de la arma comenzaba a presentar abolladuras.

-( **Esto no es bueno)** -Pensé nervioso, sintiendo como los otros dos zombis se acercaban peligrosamente, sin opciones decidí golpear con un cabezazo al zombi.

 **CLANK**

El zombi quedo medio aturdido, aproveche ese momento para tomar el francotirador y poner el cañón en su cerebro.

 **BAM.**

Partes del cerebro del zombi voló con esa bala y el tipo cayó muerto, rodé por el piso y me pare velozmente, corriendo el cerrojo del arma.

Una vez que estaba listo, apunten con la mira al zombi que estaba a un par de centímetros de mí, aguante la respiración y apreté el gatillo.

 **BAM.**

La fuerza de la bala fue tal, que el zombi salió volando un par de centímetros muerto, no alcance a correr el cerrojo cuando note que el ultimo zombi estaba por atacarme, di vuelta el francotirador de modo que quedara la culata adelante.

Cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, yo le pegue con tal fuerza que incluso se oyó el sonido de cráneo romperse, el zombi cayó a unos cinco centímetros de mí, parecía muerto pero para asegurarme…

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Lo único que quedo de ese zombi, fue su cuerpo ya que la cabeza estaba completamente destruida debido a los golpes que le propine con la culata, no me siento orgulloso de eso, pero no quería gastar más balas.

- **(Debí haberme esperado algo así)** -Pensé respirando agitadamente debido al desgate físico de esa pelea- **(Sera mejor ir al refugio, no quiero otra pelea así y seguramente, no vendrán solo cuatro)** -

Saque la _mp18_ y pude notar como la madera estaba muy desgastada, si disparaba podía romperse.

- **(Demonios)** -Pensé antes de guardarla y tomar el francotirador entre mis cascos delanteros, suspire y corrí hacia la puerta.

Una vez en las escaleras, pude escuchar como el sonido de los zombis se hacía cada vez más fuerte, indicando que venían hacia donde yo estaba.

Rápidamente fui al ascensor y apreté el botón, este abría la puerta lentamente mientras mi nerviosismo aumentaba.

 **GROAR GROAR GROAR GROOOOOOAAAR.**

Mire atrás mío y pude notar como muchos zombis me miraban con esos ojos blancos, estaban demasiado cerca de mí y me metí de lleno en ese espacio chico que había en la puerta del ascensor.

Por suerte fui capaz de entrar justo, sin perder tiempo toque el botón del primer piso y también el botón de cerrar las puertas.

- **(Vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos)** -Pensé apretando el botón repetidas veces antes de que una fuerte movida moviera todo el ascensor y terminara al fondo de este aturdido.

Con mí vista completamente borrosa pude notar como los zombis trataban de entrar, yo no podía hacer nada más que ver debido a que me había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza.

Parecía mi fin, pero para mi suerte, la puerta del ascensor se cerró fuertemente cortando los cascos de esos zombis y comenzando a bajar por los pisos.

Un gran suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca, seguido de una sonrisa.

- **Esto no lo cuento dos veces** -dije agitando mi cabeza para quitarme ese mareo.

- **(Llegare a solo dormir, joder, hace tiempo que no terminaba hacía de cansado y nervioso, aun puedo sentir el corazón acelerado a mil por hora)** -Pensé sentándome cómodamente en el ascensor- **(Me pregunto si habrán conseguido toda las municiones, de ser así, les pediré si me puedo quedar un tiempo en su bunker, quiero tener vacaciones jeje)** -

 **CLANG**

-¿ **Uh?** -pregunte al notar como el ascensor se movió levemente.

 **CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG.**

Una fuerte sacudida movió todo el lugar, rápidamente me pare y vi hacia el techo.

- **¿Qué está pasando?** -Pregunte incrédulo, mientras más movimientos y ruido se hacían notar.

 **BIP BIP BIP BIP**

Mire el panel que había en el ascensor y pude leer una frase que me congelo la sangre.

" _Peso máximo excedido_ ".

- **Oh mie…..** -No pude terminar la frase cuando el ascensor cayó en picada hacia el piso .

 **BROOOOOOOOM**

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas mantener mis ojos abiertos, sin embargo el dolor de mi cuerpo impedía esto, lo último que pude ver antes de desmayarse fue ver pasar a un pony con lo que parecía una espada.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **1 HORA DESPUÉS.**_

* * *

 ** _OST: Resident evil 4 OST- GANADO II._**

* * *

Lo primero que pude ver al abrir mis ojos fue como el ascensor estaba totalmente destruido y como también había partes de ponys colgando en el techo.

Me tome mi tiempo para volver a levantarme, debido a que el golpe fue tan fuerte que aún sigo medio mareado.

- **(Por esto odiaba los ascensores** )-pensé, mientras buscaba con mi vista la salida del lugar- **(Menos mal que la caída no me lesiono algo o directamente, me mato)-**

La puerta del ascensor estaba completamente destruida, así que esa opción estaba descartada, decidí ver la escotilla, ya que era mi única opción.

Por suerte, la escotilla estaba intacta así que podía salir perfectamente, me puse debajo de esta y la levante con mis dos patas delanteras, haciendo que se abriera.

Una vez que mire hacia afuera, pude ver cómo había cadáveres de zombis por el lugar, muertos por la caída.

- **(Cabrones)** -Pensé, mientras salía del lugar y me iba al concreto del lugar.

Una vez abajo, saque de mi bolsillo mi máuser _C96_ y le puse la culata, esta sería mi arma por ahora, porque la _mp18_ estaba muerta literalmente y no es buena idea ocupar un francotirador en rangos cercanos.

Lo sé por experiencia, créanme.

Una vez hecho esto, saque mi linterna y la prendí debido a que no veía nada por la oscuridad del lugar.

- **(Espero no encontrarme con una horda)** -pensé, caminando hacia un letrero verde que se veía a la distancia.

Este lugar no me daba confianza, debido a que escuchaba pasos, pero no de infectados, si no de ponys.

No sé qué idea me aterra más, el de enfrentarse a los zombis o el de enfrentarse a los sobrevivientes.

El sonido de los pasos aumento cuando llegue a la salida de este lugar, confirmando así que no eran de zombis debido a que sonaban sincronizados, como si fueran un grupo.

 **-(Mierda)** -pensé, antes de tomar el pomo y abrirla lentamente.

Lo que me encontré fue algo que de verdad, no disminuía mi temor a este lugar, era un pasillo largo, estrecho, con poca luz y con sangre en las paredes, parece que había llegado a una red de túneles.

- **(Claro, como no, sangre)** -pensé rotando los ojos, antes de entrar y tener mi ojo derecho en la mira de mi pistola, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo vigilando con extremo cuidado cada túnel por el que pasaba, esperando que no se me apareciera nada malo.

Sabía que esa suerte se acabaría, pero esperaba que no fuera ahora.

* * *

 _ **FIN PDV.**_

* * *

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO._**

En el mismo túnel, un grupo de siete ponys terrestres encapuchados con telas negras, examinaban de forma rápida los túneles con fusiles automáticos fiodorov, estos caminaban de forma silenciosa.

- **¿Estás seguro de que el sonido vino de acá**?-Dijo uno de ellos, sin dejar de apuntar.

- **Sí, estoy completamente seguro que tienen que ser esos sobrevivientes que han estado matando a nuestros compañeros a los alrededore** s-respondió el que parecía el líder del grupo, este iba a la cabeza del todo.

- **Aun no entiendo como unos simples ponys pueden matar a unos que tienen entrenamiento militar** -Dijo el que iba a la cola del grupo.

- **Quizá ellos atacan en la noche, cuando están todos durmiendo** -dijo otro, que estaba al medio.

- **No creo, ya que la guardia por la noche es aumentada, algo tienen esos sobrevivientes y les voy a sacar esa información a la fuerza** -Dijo el líder antes de parar en seco, los demás se extrañaron ante esto.

El líder hizo una señal indicando que miraran hacia adelante, cuando todos vieron hacia esa dirección se encontraron con nuestro protagonista mirando hacia adelante.

- **Ese es mío** -dijo el líder antes de poner la mira en la cabeza de jhin.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un zombi se acercaba hacia ellos por la espalda.

* * *

 ** _VOLVIENDO CON NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA._**

Jhin miraba con incredulidad como adelante suyo, estaba la salida del lugar, sin embargo, podía notar como había una cantidad exagerada de zombis esperando para que la puerta se abriera.

- **(Menos mal que esa cosa todavía aguanta, si no….)** -Un suspiro nervioso salió de la boca de jhin mientras bajaba su mirada.

- **(Necesito irme de este lugar y rap…..)** -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a un grito que le helo la sangre.

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

Cuando jhin miro hacia su izquierda, se sorprendió al ver a un grupo de ponys totalmente armados también se fijó como el último de ellos era comido vivo por cuatro zombis que llenaban los túneles que había detrás de ellos.

- **(Oh mierda, la guardia de hierro)** -Pensó jhin en shock, antes de ver como el líder del escuadrón lo veía fijamente.

-¡ **Eres mío cabron!** -grito este antes de abrir fuego contra jhin, que se cubrió justo a tiempo para evitar las balas.

- **(Mierda mierda mierda mierda ¿Por qué de todos los ponys que quedan vivos tiene que ser la guardia de hierro?** )-Pensó jhin mientras tomaba su arma y se preparaba para disparar.

- **(Estoy en desventaja ahora mismo, mi mejor opción es correr** )-Con esas palabras jhin asomo su pistola por la pared y comenzó a disparar a ciegas.

- **¡Esta armado! ¡A por el!** -grito uno de ellos.

Jhin no necesito otra señal para empezar a correr por el túnel que estaba libre.

- **¡Mátenlo!** -grito el líder antes de que múltiples disparos fueran hacia jhin, que doblo justo para evitar las balas.

Él no se detuvo ahí, siguió corriendo mientras de alguna forma se las ideaba para disparar hacia atrás, ganando un poco de tiempo.

- **(Por eso odio los laberintos)** -Pensó este, mientras doblaba en cada túnel que se encontraba, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que había un ejército de zombis al frente suyo.

- **(¡Mierda! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!)** -pensó este devolviéndose, pero cuando salió del túnel choco de frente con uno de la guardia de hierro, el golpe fue tal que lo devolvió hacia los zombis, que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Jhin se paró rápidamente y trato de salir de ahí, pero unos disparos cambiaron esa idea.

- **¡Sal de ahí maldito cobarde!** -grito uno sin dejar de apuntar.

- **(¿Qué hago ahora?)** -Pensó jhin, mientras recargaba su arma- **(La único opción que tengo es tomar de rehén al otro pony, estoy seguro que recibo una bala por esto)-**

Jhin rápidamente paso de túnel bajo el constante fuego de las balas, pero para su mala suerte cinco balas le habían llegado en su pecho.

- **¡AGH!** -grito este mientras sangre salía de su boca, jhin se sentó en el suelo tomándose las heridas de bala- **Sabía que era mala idea, vamos jhin, no puedes fallar ahora, tu puedes-**

Jhin se paró rápidamente y tomo al otro pony como escudo, saliendo a los túneles bajos las atentas miradas de la guardia de hierro.

- **Maldito hijo de yegua ¡Suéltalo!** -grito el líder mientras jhin los miraba con su pistola al frente, sin que ellos supieran, este coloco su mira hacia uno de ellos, mas especifico, a uno que tenía el Angulo perfecto para dispararle.

 **-(Perfecto)** -Pensó jhin.

 _ **BAM BAM**_

Uno de la guardia de hierro había caído muerto con dos agujeros de balas en su cabeza, los demás al ver esto abrieron fuego sin impórtales que su compañero estuviese de escudo.

El pobre pony quedo destrozado por las balas, momento para que jhin lo dejara botado y siguiera corriendo, los demás de la guardia iban tras el pero fueron interrumpidos por el ejército de zombis.

- **Mierda ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada**!-grito el líder, retrocediendo rápidamente y viendo como los zombis se comían a su compañero caído.

* * *

 _ **AFUERAS DEL TÚNEL.**_

Jhin salía hacia una calle de manehattan totalmente herido, con su arma en el casco revisaba cada sector asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

- **(Despejado)** -Pensó este, mientras trotaba levemente hacia un callejón para poder descansar.

Una vez que alcanzo el callejón, pudo ver como había una especie de patio de juegos entre los edificios, haciéndolo perfecto para descansar.

- **(Perfecto)** -Pensó este mientras se sentaba en una banca que había- **(Demonios, un poco más y no la cuento, putos guardias de hierro, siempre me vienen a arruinar alguna misión que tengo, algún día vengare a todos esos ponys que murieron bajo sus cascos, pero ese día no es hoy)** -Con ese pensamiento jhin se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de lugar…..

 **BAM BAM**

* * *

 ** _FIN OST._**

* * *

- **AAAAHHHHH** -Grito jhin del dolor, cuando miro de donde era el origen vio dos heridas de balas en sus piernas.

- **¿No pensaste de que te ibas a librar fácilmente de nosotros cierto?** -pregunto burlón la voz del líder.

Jhin miro de donde venía la voz y vio como los cuatro le apuntaban.

- **Debo decir que fuiste muy inteligente al comprar tiempo para tratar de escapar, para tu mala suerte, nosotros fuimos superiores** -El líder saco una daga mientras se acercaba a jhin, que lo miraba con cara indiferente.

- **Eres un bastardo ¿Lo sabias? Por tu culpa perdí a tres de mis mejores hombres y no creas que eso quedara impugne** -Jhin recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza, que lo medio aturdió.

El líder tomo a jhin del cuello y lo levanto hacia la altura de sus ojos- **Créeme que disfrutare torturarte por eso, pero tranquilo, quedaras vivo para que los zombis vengan a comer….-**

El líder no termino de hablar cuando alguien le había cortado la cabeza, el corte fue tal que la cabeza cayo en los pies de su escuadrón.

Los demás, miraron el origen de esto encontrándose a un pony terrestre verde claro, crin de color negra con rayas verdes al igual que su cola, este estaba equipado con una espada de tamaño considerable.

La guardia de hierro al ver esto, le apunto con sus armas e iban a comenzar a disparar.

 **BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.**

Pero unos disparos certeros habían acabado con las vidas de estos.

De la entrada del callejón aparecieron tres ponys más, siendo específicos, dos yeguas y un semental.

- **¿Todo despejado?** -Pregunto el semental, que era un pony terrestre azul medio oscuro de cola y melena café semioscuro, este llevaba un chaleco y botas negra, también unas muñequeras y en su casco derecho tenía un revólver modelo _1892._

- **Así es, se llevaron un susto de muerte jej** e-Dijo el Pony verde alegre.

- **Tú y tu sentido del humor Brodek** -Dijo una de las yeguas, esta era una pony unicornio celeste de crin rubia, con su magia tenia flotando una _BAR M1918_ que tenia humo en su cañón.

- **Déjalo Aradia, ya lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que es un completo id** i **ota** -Dijo una voz conocida para jhin.

- **Aun así me necesitan para esto y lo saben** -Dijo el pony verde, conocido ahora como Brodek, con una sonrisa, haciendo que los tres ponys rotaran los ojos.

- **Como sea ¿Qué hacemos con este pony?** -pregunto el semental viendo fijamente a jhin.

- **Yo digo que lo matemos con un disparo en la cabeza, así por lo menos no lo matemos dos veces jeje** -dijo Brodek.

- **¡Brodek!** -Grito la pony celeste, conocida como Aradia.

- **¿No ves que es un sobreviviente**?-pregunto la otra yegua.

- **Tampoco puedo hacer mucho con estas heridas ¿Sabes?** -pregunto jhin sarcásticamente, captando la atención de la yegua.

- **(Esa voz…..no, no puede ser)** -Pensó está acercándose a jhin.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, quedaron incrédulos ante lo que vieron.

- **¿flower?** -Pregunto jhin.

- **¿Jhin?** -Pregunto esta.

El resto veía a estos dos con duda.

- **¿De qué se conocen?** -Pregunto el semental.

- **Si tu no lo sabes sheik, yo menos** -Dijo Aradia con sorpresa.

Sin que ellos supieran, en las calles del lugar se comenzaba a formar un ejército de zombis que iban en dirección hacia donde estaban…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _Jeje, a este ritmo subiré un capitulo por año XD, nuevamente me disculpo por el atraso pero tenía mis razones:_

 **1** - _este capítulo estaba terminado en abril, sin embargo no pude editarlo hasta el día de hoy y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Fácil, me fui al ejercito de mi país por el mes de abril completo, sin embargo, Fui dado de baja debido a una lesión que sufrí y estos últimos días he estado buscando trabajo antes de ingresar a la Universidad, eso súmenle a que iré a un preuniversitario en las mañanas (Si no saben lo que es, búsquenlo en Wikipedia), lo que hará que mi tiempo se reduzca mucho en cuanto a escribir fanfics, pero no se preocupen, los fines de semanas los tendré libres así que en ese momento aprovechare de escribir._

 **2-** _He estado avanzado arduamente en mi otro fanfic "Mi vida en equestria" ya llevando cuatro capítulos corregidos y actualmente tres en proceso, también planeaba publicar una precuela del mismo en donde se contaría la vida de los otros elegidos, no tengo fecha exacta de publicación pero yo diría que entre julio-agosto de este año._

 **3-** _Con el "boom" de los battle royale y sumándole que me compre un computador mejor, he estado gastando horas y horas en juegos como PUBG, fortnite, battlefield 1, rainbow six siege y black ops 3 zombies (Eso pueden comprobarlo en mi perfil de steam XD) sin olvidar las rankeds del LOL y del CS GO, así que échenle la culpa a esos juegos de ser tan adictivos XD._  
 **4** - _Me he estado poniendo al día con la serie y debo decir que estos episodios han estado buenísimos._

 _Y sin más, Nos vemos en otro capítulo, pero antes lo último:_

 **-OCs que aparecieron en este capítulo:**  
 **"Brodek" del usuario Brodek117.**

 **"Aradia" de la usuaria MoonLight1006.**

 **"Sheik darkneus" Del usuario Sheik Darkneus.**

 **"Holy flower" Del usuario Comet Galaxy.**


End file.
